4:III: SideTracked
by Kaoz
Summary: She thought she was done with them, with the supernatural side of life and then not a week has gone by when she gets the call. Their call and Dean is actually asking for her help? Well, she couldnt really refuse, not when he asked so… nicely. 1329Hits!
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Here I go again chasing after some helpless- oh who am I kidding! Dean and Sam are beginning to get on my last nerve! I mean how is Monte Rio still Los Angeles? That's like in the middle of fucking nowhere and they need my help but how am I supposed to help them with _this_? This is an eight-hour drive!

If I were honest- which I won't- I'd say I was more than a little scared of what I was getting into. Last time it hadn't been so hot-. Jesus, that's a bad choice of words right there. As if being on fire were a normal everyday thing and maybe it was _for that Fantastic4 guy!_ He might want to spend the rest of his life on fire but I certainly didn't.

Gods above, _Como quisiera ahorcarlos!!_

I don't have a clue as to what they're hunting and this wisp thing; I didn't even know where to begin researching that! I barely knew what it was.

"Damn."

They barely made it out of their scrape and from what Dean said it didn't sound like they were having fun. I had fun, though. Yeah, hearing Dean ask for _my_ help? That was priceless then again he was in pain. I hoped I'd be able to help him with that.

I had no idea what or how he'd been hurt but one thing I knew for sure, this wasn't going to be a short weekend. I made sure to pack for this including the food; somehow I doubted they'd had enough of home cooking. I had a few surprises for them as well, little things I'd had enough time to put together considering what Sam was able to tell me before Dean got his hands on the phone.

Still, why couldn't they just stay _out _of trouble? I mean it's not that difficult.

**W**

**Hi there, this is my 2nd attempt at a _Supernatural_ adventure using the same characters as before so if you get confused about some of the things they're doing or can do you should read the first one. _'Tag Along'_ Of course we all know I don't own any of the _Supernatural_ characters but it wouldn't be so bad if I could have Jensen Ackles all to myself… oh, well there's always day dreams. So here's a list of all the spanish I will be using in the fic. Figured I'd be nice and translate… enjoy and leave a review. You know you wanna! **

**_Como quisiera ahorcarlos! –_ How I'd love to strangle them!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sidetracked**

**The Winchester's got in over their heads even if Dean doesn't want to admit it. Having to call Phade for some help isn't exactly on his list of things to do but once Sam has her on the phone Dean can't help butting in.**

**W**

"What happened?" Dean asked as he slammed the car in gear. He sped off gravel flying leaving a huge cloud of dust in their wake.

"What do you mean what happened!" Sam exclaimed clutching his arm and glaring at Dean.

"I mean, what the hell went wrong back there? Because they sure as hell weren't ghosts, Sam. Ghosts don't shoot you!" he finished with a yell.

"KKK." Dean breathed still in disbelief.

"Devil worshiping KKK." Sam corrected wincing at the pain in his arm. Neither had been prepared to deal with that. All they had were scattered pieces to the puzzle and Dean hated being surprised. What he hated even more was being shot at!

"Fucking lunatics!" he raged gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Demonic lunatics." Sam muttered as he tied a bandage on his upper arm. Dean spared him a glare as he drove.

**W**

"Now what?" Sam asked tiredly. The laptop sat between them on the small round hotel table. Neither had slept since late afternoon yesterday and it was beginning to show. Dean was down right nasty and Sam was pretty much ignoring him while trying no to let Dean see him doze off.

That was the reason Dean was being mean. Sam was the computer wiz yet he was stuck surfing the net while genius got his beauty rest. The lat top suddenly chimed barely getting Sam's attention. Dean frowned wondering what the hell he'd done when it sounded again. Sam turned to Dean who held his hands up away from the keyboard.

"What? What happened?" he asked looking all around the laptop. The chimes sounded yet again.

"It's a message." Sam told him with a yawn as he turned the computer and opened the instant message window. He chuckled then began to type.

"What?" Dean leaned around to see and Sam moved the lap top so they both had a view.

"Phade wants to know if we ever sleep."

"Tell her-." Dean began with a scowl when the chime came again. "Now what?"

Sam laughed pushing the laptop so it faced Dean.

_Tell Dean 2 quit looking over ur shoulder n do something useful. _He read glowering. In his current mood he wasn't up to her teasing.

"What the hell!" Dean typed slapping Sam's hand out of his way with a warning. The chime sounded much sooner and Sam stood over Dean reading.

_Hi Dean. Nice 2c ur vocabulary hasn't change. I'll email u a dictionary. Lol Must work now so u guys b careful. Oh, n Dean? B nice 2ur little bro._

"What!"

Sam chuckled turning towards the bed.

"You heard her, be nice to me Dean." Sam yawned, dropping onto the bed with a smile on his face. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." He mumbled already half asleep.

"Be nice to him?" Dean muttered wondering how she would know if he wasn't. He was tired too but something about the pictures of the school kept bothering him.

"Later." He muttered shoving all thoughts aside until he'd slept at least 6hours. He dropped onto the mattress thinking about Phade. They'd left her almost a week ago, her and her giant of a boyfriend. He turned over grumbling and the sight of her fully aflame came unbidden into his mind. He still couldn't understand what had happened to her and how the hell she'd sent the demon straight to hell because she certainly had. No sign or trace of it was left and they'd both checked. Dean had been doing some research on the tattoo on her back and the one on her wrist. He'd found references to runes but not much else. He could of course call her and ask but he didn't think she'd answer his questions, not that he was using that as an excuse to call her…

**W**

"So what do we have?" Dean asked coming out of the restroom with a towel draped over his shoulders one hand using an end to dry his hair.

"Empty ice chest." Sam replied through a mouthful. Dean stopped, hand dropping from his head. He moved quickly to the ice chest and flipped the lid off.

"You ate all of it?" he exclaimed turning to Sam who nodded popping the last piece into his mouth. "You-!" Dean bit off his curse looking back into the empty ice chest. The empty containers were neatly stacked in one corner.

_'The little pig! He ate all the fruit salad on the way up here and now the potato balls with the cheese and the bits of meat…'_ Dean grumbled. His face clearly displayed his depressed state. Sam shook his head thinking Phade had been completely wrong about him. If anyone could pull off the puppy dog look it was his older brother; just give him a taste of her home cooking and let him think there wasn't anymore…

Sam chuckled figuring this was payback for the practical jokes he'd endured the last couple of days. Still, Sam wasn't entirely mean which is why, when Dean turned a scowling face to him he raised the half empty container he'd been hiding on the chair. Dean's face lit up comically at the sight. Almost like a drowning man at sea who finally got a cup of drinkable water, just not so harsh. Sam laughed and plucked another potato ball from the container. He held it up glancing at Dean.

"These are good. Sure you don't want any?" Sam's innocent look did nothing to erase the glare on his brother's face. The tub was snatched from his hand so fast he didn't get a chance of retrieving another morsel.

"Never," he said slowly. "Play with food, Sam."

**W**

An hour later the brothers sat at the table with dozens of newspaper clippings. Each had the picture of a missing child- girls- with columns retelling the basics of the kidnappings, disappearances but only a couple were ever found. Dead. The question was why and where did the other girls end up?

"So the common thread… they're all kids older than 12 or early teens…" Dean surmised running a hand through his already mussed hair.

"They're all kids Dean. Under fourteen… I get why all girls. I mean they need to make a sacrifice in order to get their rewards. The girls are too young, virgins…" Sam shook his head unable to understand why it made a difference but it did. Blood was blood, either way you spilled it the demon got it. There were some who thought the blood of innocents was more potent, stronger than any spell or witch.

"You notice none of these girls is white." Dean snorted shaking his head. "I mean we're dealing with demon worshipping KKK, guess it makes sense." He heaved a sigh and threw the papers down. The chair tipped back on its legs while he stared at the table arms crossed.

"What?" Sam knew the look, knew when his brother was about to do something reckless.

"We're going back." At the firm set of Dean's jaw Sam just sighed. It wouldn't do any good to argue but that didn't stop him from trying to talk him out of the crazy-get-us-killed idea.

"Dean we can't just go back there. We have no idea what we're dealing with."

"Demon worshipping KKK or haven't you been paying attention?" the sarcasm wasn't lost on Sam which is why he threw the stack of papers at Dean.

"You're being reckless again. We don't know what kind of demon they have-."

"It's an evil demon!" Dean snapped standing up so fast his chair toppled over. He glared at his brother realizing the reversal of roles. "They're just kids! _Kids_ Sam! And this last one," Dean shoved around the clippings on the table until he found the picture. "She's only 12. She's 12 and they have her somewhere."

Sam slid his eyes from Dean's focusing on the smiling face. The little girl's picture was a school portrait. She was posed with her arms crossed on a desktop, an apple sitting on some books in the corner while she smiled at the camera. She still looked like a kid with her clean face; doe eyes and the thick braid resting over her shoulder; a picture of innocence down to the lavender ribbon threaded into her black hair and innocent smile.

Sam sighed releasing his frustrated breath. "You have a plan?" he asked.

Some of the tension flowed out of Dean and he picked up his chair before he plopped back into it shaking his head. "No. You?"

Sam wiped his tired face and sighed.

"We better come up with something then." Dean grumbled scowling at the clippings.

The brothers sat, thinking while the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. Both guys wore long sleeves so they didn't notice right away. Dean reached up to scratch the itch between his shoulders and Sam blew out a breath as he began typing. He was searching for anything that would help while his brother concentrated on their father's journal.

They hadn't found anything that resembled what they knew. There were no bones to salt, yet again and it didn't escape either of their notice it was something of a pattern that month. They barely had a place to begin searching for the origins of the demon they were hunting. Two hours later Dean closed the journal rubbing the heels of his hands into his stinging eyes. He blew out a pent up breath beginning to get frustrated with their lack of progress.

Sam flexed his numb fingers, a slight frown on his face. His eyes wandered off the screen to his hands when he noticed the small white puffs of his breath. Suddenly his brain became aware of the cold room and the danger it represented.

"Dean!" the alarm rang clear in his voice. The sandy head jerked up in response to the note in the younger Winchester's voice. His eyes questioned but the white puff of breath Sam exhaled was explanation enough. Dean jerked to his feet reaching for his gun and Sam followed suit.

"Did you salt the threshold?" Sam asked searching the room.

"Yeah, when we checked in." Dean retorted scowling. He'd set the wards and salted the windows and door the way his Father had taught him, the way he always did at any place they ended up staying.

"I always sal-." The words died in his throat seeing the clean carpet just in front of the door. Both guys faced each other knowing they didn't have much time. Wordlessly, they scrambled to grab jackets not to mention their re-search. Sam was shoving the lap top into his back pack when the room began to rattle.

"We gotta go!" Dean yelled heading to the door but the cold worsened and the carpet crunched beneath his boot. A heavy hand pushed him back hurting his chest. It felt tight as he gasped a breath stumbling into the round table. His lungs felt on fire and the more he gasped for breath the worse it became. The burn intensified with the cold air in the room and he doubled over coughing in pain.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed his brother yanking him away from the door at the same time searching for a way out. His eyes lit upon the window to his left and moved to it. Dean still struggled for breath but he held his gun in front pointed at the misty figure that alternately appeared then seemed to blow away. He heard Sam's grunt and the window rolled over the rock salt left in the sill.

Sam popped the screen off the window throwing their bags out into the late afternoon. Inside the lights flickered, the sheets flew off the beds, the TV turned on and off while the table and chairs overturned.

Sam was half out of the room and dragging Dean over the threshold still trying to breathe when he noticed the clean border, the same spot where Dean's ward had been.

Both Winchester's fell out into the warm air and springy grass. Dean hitched a breath dragging in much needed oxygen. His breathing was still ragged and while his chest ached unbearably he was grateful he could still breathe.

"Go. Let's go!" Dean hissed getting to his feet with Sam's help. They ran to the Impala and seeing Dean go to the drivers side Sam quickly grabbed the keys from his brother's numb hands.

"You can't drive." Sam opened the passenger door and threw in their bags ignoring his brother's glare.

Dean clambered in and closed the door. He didn't like anyone driving his 'baby' but under the circumstances he wasn't about to argue too much, especially because it was Sam. If anyone knew what the Impala meant to him it was his little brother.

Dean felt the cold creep in again aggravating his chest and quickly looked back. Sure enough the wispy white cloud was just outside and not for the first time did the old hate rise in his chest like acidic bile.

"Go, go, Sam!"

He didn't need to be told twice. The engine purred to life and shifting into gear he slammed down on the gas fishtailing out of the motel's parking lot. Both wondered how the crazy dudes in sheets had managed to find them and get in their room. It was obvious the wards had been disturbed and that pissed off Dean. The anger warmed his body but not enough to take the painful ache from his chest.

"We can't drive around forever." Sam stated glancing around nervously. He constantly checked the mirrors searching for the wispy figure. He couldn't see it anywhere but the cold persisted which meant the spirit was still on their ass.

"Holy ground." Dean hitched a breath and eased down into the seat. "They can't get us in a church."

"Where?" Sam glanced at his brother receiving no answer. He noticed the paleness of his face, barely able to breathe and the dark circles under his eyes now closed caused him a moment of panic.

"Dean!" he reached over yanking on his jacket. The movement jarred Dean causing him more pain and he opened hard green eyes glaring. His eyes shot daggers at the younger Winchester. "Where's the church, Dean?"

Dean sucked in a careful breath and took in his surroundings. The map he'd been studying of the town had given him a few locations to check out not to mention his many wanderings around the little town. He recognized the street and pointed left.

"Take a left on Mooney. It's the fastest way to the old mission."

W

The Impala tore through the wisps of fog on the road leaving swirling clouds in their wake. Sam didn't let up on the gas but there wasn't anyone out in the early evening. People tended to go in early and Dean thought it was due to the KKK roaming the night grabbing up unsuspecting children.

"I see it!" Sam exclaimed.

Up ahead the cool white mission stood out like a beacon calling them to safety. Once over the threshold Sam parked as close to the entrance as possible. They stumbled inside with Sam carrying a duffle and helping his brother. Dean's breathing was ragged and his face was beaded with sweat wincing in pain at every step.

Sam sat him in a pew dropping the bag at his feet then checking the door. He cracked it open peering out into the night. The white wisps condensed at the edges of the lot obstructing the view of the town.

"We're officially cut off." Sam declared turning to his brother. "Now what?"

Dean sat half out of the pew, eyes closed and taking short shallow breaths. He managed to raise an eyebrow as if to say; 'Whatta ya mean what?'

Morning was still hours away and there was no guarantee the wisps would leave even then.

**W**

**W**

_**So, 1**__**st**__** chapter… any comments? Leave a review.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**W**

She'd driven all night just to get to the small out of the way seaside town. It wasn't her idea of a relaxing weekend what with the ghost hunting the guys were doing but they needed help and Dean was hurt. She could've said 'No' and most likely would have had it been someone else besides the Winchester's.

Phade had a rule, just one she never _ever_ broke except for special reasons. Her family had been one then Dante and that had been a disaster. There was no way not to break the rule when Sebastian came along, the kid was her heart even though it hurt to loose him. Then Ryan came along or rather carried her off and somehow she broke the rule again, Phade was still waiting for the repercussions on that end. Now the Winchester's, she'd known them in passing when she was younger, a brief stint in the same high school in the middle of nowhere Indiana.

'_You care about him…'_ the little voice had this perverse sense of humor and it kept digging at her when she least expected it.

"Of course I care about them." She muttered turning off the 101N and heading West on the 25. The sign read 45miles to Monte Rio.

'_Them?'_ Phade ignored the sniggling laugh.

"Off the 101N to the 25, he says." Phade grumbled to herself. "Y yo de pendeja que le creo. Bah!"

'_You're lying to yourself…'_ the voice pestered her again with its singsong tone. Phade ignored it continuing her conversation or rather her grumblings.

"San Francisco, I went _way_ past San Francisco and I'm still driving!" she shook her head barely glancing at her surroundings. "I should turn around and go straight home that's what I _should_ do. Pero no." Phade scowled. "Go into the lions den, that's what you do best, que no?" she exhaled sharply remembering the words. "Dad was right. Cant say no to trouble…" and there, with the first rays of dawn she saw the town.

**W**

They heard the engine purring loudly and for a second Dean thought they were messing with his Impala. Both glanced at the door but Sam was quicker and stood peering out into the early morning grayness. It was cold up there, not like LA and he missed the warm with days he'd grown accustomed to during their short week there.

"What is it?" Dean rasped from his seat on the hard wooden pew. Sam's forehead wrinkled with concern for his older brother, his breathing hadn't gotten much better especially with the cold interior of the church but they'd decided against staying out in the car. Neither was sure the spirits or demons would stay off the missions plot or how far the holy rule extended on this building. They'd called for re-enforcements or rather Sam had taken it upon himself to call Phade for some help, much to Dean's disgust. Not that he hadn't asked her to come because he did and that more than anything told him Dean was in real pain.

"A car." Sam replied closing the door and heading towards Dean. "Someone's pulling into the parking lot. Come on." Sam helped Dean get to his feet looking for a place they could hide. Sam's cell phone chirped startling them. Dean gave him a dirty look but Sam quickly retrieved the cell and flipped it open before it finished the second chirp.

"Hello?"

"Why are you whispering?" Phade's voice was loud enough for Dean to hear. "And where are you? I can see the Impala but no Winchester's."

"We're inside the mission. Did you just pull up?" Sam asked frowning towards the door.

"Yep, that was me." There was the sound of a door opening. "I don't see anything out here so, am I going in or you guys coming out?"

"Out." Dean ordered but Sam didn't have to repeat it because they both heard her laugh.

"He doesn't sound too bad. Are you sure you didn't exaggerate?" she asked the smile clear in her voice. He could hear her foot steps and the sound of the car door closing.

"I'll let you be the judge." Sam replied hanging up on her soft laugh. He moved Dean towards the pew and sat him down protesting just as the heavy wooden doors creaked open.

The first thing she noticed was the cool interior of the mission. It was slightly warmer than the weather outside. Her eyes surveyed the wooden pews passing over Dean and up into the rafters. The huge wood beams supporting the roof looked worn smooth by the years somehow giving off a warm glow or maybe it was just the candles lit all alongside the walls. Her heels echoed on the stone floor as she made her way to Dean.

"You guys have a thing for churches?" Phade asked kneeling by Dean and setting down the small bag she'd carried in with her. She lay a gentle hand on his brow feeling for fever but he was cool to the touch. Green pools stared back at her, full of pain and her hand cupped around his cheek in comfort. There was the hint of his signature smile in return which did a lot to calm her fear. She wasn't sure how to help him and if she couldn't then who else could?

'_That's why I'm here. Cuz I'm supposed to help.'_

"Sammy could've been a priest." Dean smirked, green eyes flicking to his brother who shrugged a bit embarrassed. Phade turned eyebrow raised in question.

"Pastor Jim, we used to stay with him a lot when we were kids." He gave her an uncomfortable smile and she understood. This was one of those things, one of the many topics the Winchester's hardly discussed just as they avoided any thing to do with the past.

"Okay, so what'd you do now, Dean?" Phade turned her questioning stare on him. Dean noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes and just shrugged. "You piss off some nice old people again?"

Sam chuckled at the reference earning a glare from his brother who didn't find it amusing. He'd barely said a word to the old man and yet he comes out with 'I don't like you.' what the hell was that!

Phade laughed softly at his scowling face and took the hem of his shirt between her fingers lifting it slowly.

"Well, time to strip for me." she winked hiking up his shirt and running her fingers lightly over his rib cage. Dean hissed a breath when she got his sternum valiantly biting down on the pain at her worried glance.

"Finally get my shirt off and it's in a church with an audience." He gave the charming smile and winked. The burning in his chest seemed to lessen at her touch but he thought it was just his mind playing tricks. Here she was, Phade, his crush from school, the woman he'd fallen for so long ago. _'Twice. Two times, Winchester.'_ His mind laughed finding it hilarious.

"What can I say," Phade shrugged though her focus was on the mark barely glowing under his skin. "I'm just kinky like that." Her brow furrowed and she leaned in tracing the outline with a fingertip. Sam's sharp intake of breath told her he'd seen it as well. "What is that?" He stood just behind her, frowning down at the palm print.

"I'm not sure…" she trailed off then reached for her bag. She rummaged around taking out a flask then a white gauze pad. Dean tired to sit up which caused him pain.

"Sit still." Phade ordered setting the flask down and held his arms. She stared at the problem, a hand print clearly visible and glowing white in the center of his chest just over his breast bone. "What touched you Dean?"

"Not sure," he winced. "But the bitch wore white."

"It wasn't a white lady." Sam shook his head at their looks especially Phade's confused one. "Woman in white doesn't do that, leave a print." At least the one he'd encountered hadn't left a mark on him. Phade sighed and picked up the flask again. She poured some shimmery liquid onto the pad and both Winchester's caught the scent of lavender and mint. Dean scowled as she set the flask beside him and moved to place the perfumed gauze on his chest.

"Is this your idea of helping? A sponge bath?"

"You'd be so lucky." Phade quipped ignoring the flash of her doing just that. She knew she'd have to be careful around Dean on this trip. Phade put on a smile knowing she couldn't honestly tell them she wasn't sure this would work. She'd never tried the oil on any one else and assumed it only worked because of the runes, only Dean didn't have any.

"Luck wouldn't have any thing to do with it. That's just charm. Mine." He actually winked at her. Phade scoffed rolling her eyes about to say something but thought better of it. Instead she gently placed the pad on the mark. Instantly the gauze shimmered, a soft rainbow dancing before them.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Sam's voice held more that a note of concern. Phade turned intending to reassure him when she felt the pull. It yanked her towards Dean with such force she fell forward. Her eyes widened in horror as her hand was sucked through the gauze and into his chest. Her horrified scream was caught in her throat, replaced by a soft voiced plea.

'_Listen…'_

Images flashed before her in a blinding procession. Places, people, events, things she couldn't possibly have know or experienced and through it all, a face.

"Phade?" Sam held her cradled in the circle of his arms her back resting against his chest. Her breathing evened out slowly as well as the rapid pulse in her wrist. Dean's worried frown swam unfocused across her vision. He threw the gauze pad aside moving to kneel beside her. His hand rested lightly on her knee holding the skirt there and waved his free hand across her face. Her eyes stared straight ahead unblinking; she made no move or sign of acknowledgement. Dean glanced at Sam both automatically moving. Sam stood pulling Phade to her feet while Dean moved aside as they sat her on the pew.

"What happened?" Sam asked still staring at Phade's vacant expression.

"Don't know." Dean shook his head even though he'd felt something. He'd seen… a place… face? He blinked rapidly trying to get those pictures out of his head. He leaned towards Phade just as her eyes shifted then focused. Her brow furrowed in confusion, glancing at each face then down at herself where she sat.

"Wh- how-?" her brown eyes flicked to each face slightly alarmed by the change in positions.

"You tell us." Dean's voice echoed dimly in the church. He waved the discarded gauze pad. "You did something with this, I can breathe thanks, and then you went blank." He tossed the pad aside then snapped his fingers signifying the quick events.

"You're ok now?" Phade's eyes bore into his chest. She reached out tentatively, afraid to touch him but needing to after the horrible vision. It flashed before her eyes as she did and with baited breath tapped a finger to his now covered chest. She did it again but still nothing happened. Her hand splayed on his chest smoothing the cotton of his shirt and finally let out a heavy breath. Dean's hand closed over hers feeling the warmth of her touch. Their eyes met and finally a smile broke out on her face. He didn't think it was from his touch though he'd been told plenty of times-.

"Now that you're all patched up what's going on outside?" Phade's smile turned to Sam who'd been a little uncomfortable with their silent conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a bright sunny morning in Monte Rio but as soon as I crossed the gate it was all fog and gloom. What's the deal?" she noticed the twin frowns on the guys and rose from the pew.

"Hey," Dean took hold of her wrist. "You still haven't answered our question."

Phade smiled nervously unsure as to what she could say that he would understand and just shrugged.

"How do we get out of here?" Sam asked from the door.

"Later," Dean let go of her arm watching her pack up the gauze and flask before turning to Sam. "What?"

"They're all there." Sam stated opening the door wider. Both Dean and Phade peered out into the gloomy morning. Phade took the small pouch form the bag with a sigh. She held it out to Dean who raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're not going to like it."

**W**

_**AN: I****'m sure he won't, but too bad, cuz that's how it goes in my world! So, where're my reviews?**_** _And again here's the translation list._ _Y yo de pendeja que le creo._- And like a fool I believed it. _Pero no._ – But no. _que no?_ – Isn't that right?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

They'd had to get a new hotel room only this time it was Phade who checked them into the single room. Dean was keeping quiet about the dispersing spell she'd had to walk him through in order to get out of the old Mission. She still had no idea why it was such a big deal, it wasn't black magic.

Now she looked at them apologetically and shrugged stopping at their door.

"Hey I can only cloak where I'm at and it doesn't extend very far. I've tried." She added seeing Dean open his mouth to question. She wasn't going to stand in the hallway and spill the entire story so Phade pushed the door open letting them in first since they had the heavier load. The Winchester's trudged in with the ice chest quickly setting it on the medium sized dresser. It blocked half the mirror which she hardly spared a glance as she came in and set her small duffel bag on the closest bed then kicked off her heels. Phade took the small satchel like case to the table and set it down while Sam moved towards the door. His eyes flicked from Dean to Phade slightly hesitating.

"I'm going to get our stuff." He said glancing at his brother again then at Phade's bent head. She didn't say anything barely acknowledge he was leaving. She didn't look up as the door closed behind Sam.

Dean took a good look at the woman in front of him, the woman he hadn't thought to see again. He'd thought about Phade during the week in Monte Rio, thought about the night at the University, about her… she hadn't burned.

She didn't die, she wasn't even hurt. The demon was gone, all of them and she'd done it without their help. There hadn't been an opportunity for questions, not with the- the boyfriend. Just thinking about the guy made Dean's jaw clench with annoyance.

_'Its always bad timing.'_ Dean thought and if she'd made her decision he couldn't doubt who.

Her dark hair was pulled away from her face, the long waves tucked up in a messy knot. Strands fell out coming to rest against her cheek or get in her eyes. She didn't wear a lot of make up and even after a long drive he didn't think she needed any. Her cream colored blouse was wrinkled in the back, which he noticed as she placed the wine colored coat on the chair. He hadn't seen her in a skirt before except back in _Indiana_, so his eyes skimmed slowly down the burgundy plaid pencil skirt. His head tilted absently as he tried to memorize the curves. She bent slightly glancing at her toes which he saw her wiggling. He didn't realize the slightly amused smile on his face was there. He was in hotel room watching Phade wiggle her toes and sigh with relived contentment.

Unexpected.

Phade rolled her shoulders looking up and scowled at his smiling face wondering why the sight of her aching feet was amusing.

"You try wearing heels over 8hours and then we'll see if you think this is funny." She straightened, arms crossed.

"Oh, no." Dean shook his head almost laughing. "I wasn't-." He cleared his throat and focused again on their situation. "How about that answer?"

It was her turn to hedge which she did moving back towards the bed in order to rifle through her duffel.

"Phade." He pulled the chair from the table and sat down, determined to wait her out if he had to.

"Ok." She sighed turning to him. "I-." Phade bit her bottom lip, not saying anything else. She could see the interest; he didn't hide the curiosity but the image foremost in his mind made Phade catch her breath.

He was thinking about her. Remembering that night at the University. Through his memory she saw herself; eyes shimmering with that red orange radiance, her skin glowed and she was smiling at him.

Phade remembered, she'd almost waved at him… then the dream.

Dean waited again but Phade just stared. He threw up his arms in exasperation. "Come on! What's so hard about it?"

"A-a lot, ok." Phade stammered. She focused on the impatient green eyes, feeling more than a tad rushed to figure out what exactly had happened.

"A lot of what?" Dean huffed. His palms slapped against the backrest of the chair.

"I'm not sure what- happened- and you just expect me to explain-. Dios!" Phade shook her head hiding her face in her hands and just tried breathing. He was a pain, a childish- a grown man who tended to behave like a little kid!

"God had nothing to do with this." Dean replied in a dry tone.

Phade's head snapped up at those words. They were _her _words, hers. Where did he get off repeating them to her? Phade's head was swimming, her eyes burned with lack of sleep, her body ached as well but she couldn't take a break yet. No, because Dean just _had _to ask- no, demand, he just had to demand his answers 'right this fucking minute!' Phade knew she wasn't done yet. There was a lot that needed to happen before she could go home. Not letting Dean's insistence piss her off was one of those things. Well, the most important as far as she was concerned. With a sigh Phade dropped onto the edge of the bed, tucking her leg and leaning forward to stare at the floor. She just couldn't look into those green eyes and talk about the weird stuff.

"I saw things… Um, a place or places- I'm not sure and people, lots of them but not all together and her." she ended softly. She could barely feel it, the warmth of the sand, the breeze and its salty taste-.

"Her?" Dean noticed the far away look in her eyes and knew she was lost in the memory.

"She was there." Phade murmured, her brow furrowed almost questioning whether she was seeing… "Something happened, Dean. I don't know why but I get the feeling it's not a good thing." she focused on his face. He was looking at her so intently as if he could see what she saw. It made her uncomfortable and Phade shifted on the edge of the bed, placing both feet on the rug.

"Back in LA, when I took you guys to Tinga's, I..." she hesitated looking down at her hands instead of him. She hadn't intended to tell him about the dream, about seeing Sam-.

"I fell asleep and I saw you." She admitted. Dean felt a surge go through him as if he'd been touched by something electrical and his stomach clenched.

She'd dreamt him.

"Both of you." Phade added on a sigh. His face fell at those words but she continued. "We were walking through the alley when the shadows cut us off. It was dark and they attacked-." Here, Phade let out a heavy breath drawing both hands through her hair and grimacing as she pulled it.

"I tried to help," he watched her yank the pins from her hair barely listening as the dark waves flowed over her shoulders and back. "To get to him but there were too many and then Sam…"

"Sam what?" Dean asked focusing on her eyes and the conversation. He was finally getting some explanation though he didn't see what her dream had to do with what they'd seen.

"We couldn't get to him in time. That's why I let you tag along, why I went with you guys on your hunt." Phade revealed. She had said it and the look on Dean's face wasn't as bad as she'd been dreading. She knew how protective he was of Sam.

"It wasn't just because I'd never seen a ghost." That was true. She'd never seen a ghost, hadn't felt any sort of… ghostly stuff. Nope, Phade wasn't that lucky. "I was trying to protect him, and you." She waved her hand at him in afterthought.

"Oh, thanks." He growled feeling like some charity case she had to put up with. He wondered if that was how she thought of him. Did she think of him?

"No, you don't get it." She frowned and again it was as though she were off someplace else. "The dream wasn't warning me about you. That was for me. The black shadows, the legions, they were after me."

Dean could only stare. He didn't even know how to respond to that statement. She'd pretty much told him she'd almost gotten them killed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just didn't know." Phade shook her head, the alley and the dream disappeared. Her dark eyes focused on Dean sincerely sorry for not doing her job. She was supposed to help the helpless and even if the Winchester's weren't entirely helpless those demons had been for her. "The… fi- fire. It was like some test or something."

"Test?" Dean scoffed laughing. "You go up in flames and it's a test. Ok."

"Dean, look you remember I told you about the Powers That Be?" she questioned while trying not to get annoyed with him. "Well, I don't work for them but – well it's complicated and I'm not sure I get it myself but I'm in sort of… training… for something…" she trailed off, wary of his expression.

"Training. For something." He nodded with each word never taking his eyes from her face. "What?"

"War."

**W**

The Winchester's sat at the round table going over what they already knew. Dean concentrated on his Father's journal pushing all thoughts of the woman in the shower out of his mind without success.

_'Training for War?_'

That was- it was-. He glanced up in frustration as the bathroom door opened and she came out toweling her hair and wearing a white muscle tank with some tight gray calf-length pant things. Dean couldn't look away from the sight which Sam noticed when he turned around. He frowned slightly and turning back to his brother gave Dean a kick in the shin earning a thankful glare for his trouble.

"Ok, I'm alert now." Phade announced moving toward the table with a comb in her hands. "What do we have?" she asked while absently running the comb through her damp hair.

Dean leaned back trying to ignore the scent of lilies emanating from her but the cloud of steam drifting out of the bathroom took over the room. He kept stealing glances at Phade knowing that if she caught him looking there would likely be some argument. Dean had no answer as to why that was, it just… was.

"Not much. We know who takes the girls and why. They're sacrificing them to a demon in order for rewards." Sam reached for a manila folder and flipped through it.

"What kind of rewards?" Phade took the folder Sam handed her opening it to the first page. A little girl smiled up at her from the newspaper clipping.

"Money, power, whatever they ask for." Dean answered. "We're dealing with KKK demon worshipers, just so you know."

"KKK?" Phade turned an amused face to the Winchester's but their serious looks told her it wasn't a joke. "Shit, you're serious. How many gi-." Phade rifled through the file trying to count the girls. They were all just kids, innocent kids with parents who must've been worried sick, wondering where they were, whether they'd ever see their children…

"So far?" Dean asked letting out a breath. "Over a hundred at least." He stopped at her shocked look. For some reason it felt as if _she _were the one missing a kid.

"It's been happening for a while. One, two girls a year. Never more than that, we don't know why." Dean said watching her expression change.

"A hundred…" Phade murmured slowly sinking onto the mattress. She shook her head trying to fathom how that many girls could go missing in one town and no one had come to investigate. She didn't let thoughts of Sebastián enter her head because it wouldn't help her in anyway. Thinking of her little boy wasn't productive to this hunt, all it would get her was distraction and that could get one of them killed or hurt, if they were lucky.

"It's a small town. People tend to know everyone's business. I figure we go out and start asking questions." Sam spoke into the silence. Phade nodded glancing at him. He gave her a warm smile and forced herself to return it.

"Does anyone- I mean nobody's witnessed one of them being taken?" she asked. The Winchester's shook their heads negatively. "Well, how the hell do they take the girls?" Phade demanded with sudden heat.

They shrugged unable to answer that. Most of the girls had been taken in the day, disappearing from the school during the middle of classes but no one had seen anything out of the ordinary. No unauthorized person had been at the school and the teachers had been in their respective areas.

The Winchester's had compiled a list of missing kids, the parents along with occupation and other stats that Sam had thought would be relevant. A few of the parents had consented to speak to them, of course Sam and Dean had been posing as FBI who specialized in missing people. Phade snorted derisively but had to admit Dean wasn't a bad liar, all he had to do was turn on the charm and the women pretty much dropped their draws.

Phade lay on her stomach reading through the clippings and refusing to think why it bugged her. That reaction that women had towards Dean, it really wasn't any of her business what he did or didn't do. So they shared a kiss over a decade ago. And of course she was upset that he'd up and disappeared after it.

_'High school was hell._' Phade grumbled. She rested her head on her hand flipping through the next couple of articles before lying on her side to read the next one. It was late, the research was tedious and going through each of the families was not fun. Half- hell, almost all of them had to have one of the older kids translate. Dean knew that wasn't the best way to get information, a lot got lost, meanings changed… He shifted and glanced at Phade. He noticed her eyes slowly close and the clippings slip out of her slack hand. Her breathing evened out into a deep rhythm, her lips slightly parted-.

"Dude, stop staring at her." Sam ordered with an annoyed shake of his head.

"I'm not staring." Dean returned glancing back at the journal in front of him. He made it a point not to look at Phade again.

"Sure, you find anything?" Sam asked instead but his brother just shook his head. Dean handed over the journal which Sam took rising from his seat and headed to the empty bed. He lay back flipping through the pages. He could remember his Dad getting upset if either of them even looked at the journal. It used to make Sam mad but having read through it, read the entries… It gave him some clarity as to why his Father had been that way growing up. Sam still couldn't let go of his anger over it. He doubted it would ever go away…

Dean grumbled looking at the pictures of the school. He took them to the bed where Sam lay and spread them out then sat on Phade's bed and just stared. He compared the pictures of the school back when the disappearances first started and the more recent ones without finding a difference. It was all the same.

He rubbed his face frustrated and tired after the long night and now the day. Glancing at the windows Dean frowned at the darkening sky. The day was pretty much gone and no one had left the hotel room. There was no need because Phade had 'thoughtfully' prepared food. Dean had no complaints on that end, he was just happy Sam hadn't scarffed the potato balls. The low squealing snore drew his attention to Sam where he was fast asleep, completely ignorant of the ridiculous sounds he was making. He shook his head wondering what had brought it on after so many years. Sam hadn't snored liked that since- since… Dean couldn't remember and just then it really wasn't important.

Dean sighed and lay down careful not to jostle the bed and wake her. His arm crinkled some of the clippings and he put them all back in their manila folder then set them on the floor. He lay down staring at the ceiling thinking about the glimpse he'd had of her 'vision'. It was ridiculous, that's what it was. Visions, ha! Since when did she get those?

_'Maybe about the time she started bursting into flame, genius.'_

That damn voice returned in full force.

_'You saved her once, think you can do it again?'_

Did he think he was that lucky?

"Luck has nothing to do with this." He murmured. His eyes felt scratchy and heavy…

**W**

Sam got up stretching painfully from sleeping in the same position all night. He yawned, eyes surveying the room. He skipped over the bed where his brother was sleeping and wiped a hand over his face. In his head the image took a while to process but when he did his jaw dropped.

"What the hell?" he muttered rising. He moved to the bed were apparently Dean had just 'happened' to have fallen asleep.

With Phade.

_'How convenient.'_ He thought glaring down at his older brother. Not a line or frown marred his brother's face and he seemed very comfortable with Phade.

"Dean." He hissed in a low whisper but Dean was dead to the world. He clung to Phade, his arm tightening around her at the sound of his little brother's voice. Sam vaguely wondered how they'd gotten in their current position. They lay face to face, the top of her head snuggled into the crook of Dean's neck. She had her hands folded between them, one lightly clutching his shirt while he wrapped his arm around her waist and pillowed her head on his other arm. Phade was huddled into Dean's body with his leg thrown over hers and both completely unaware of the cozy picture they presented fast asleep.

Sam sighed in defeat shaking his head at the odd couple. He noticed the peaceful look on his brother's face. For the first time Dean really looked as relaxed and free of burden as any normal Joe out there. The life they led, fighting demons, hunting ghosts, they didn't get many moments of peace so who was he to deny Dean his?

Sam went to the dresser and picked up Dean's cell phone. He flipped it open moving to the bed again to snap a picture. The least he could do before waking up his brother was give him something to remember the moment with. He set the phone by Dean's head leaving it on low then left the room.

The cell phone rang an hour later waking Dean. His eyes snapped open to the new room slowly realizing where it was he lay. He glanced down at the inky locks splayed over his arm and seemingly forgot to breathe. The muffled music drew his attention and he slowly took his arm from her waist and snatched the phone. He flipped it open growling into the receiver. "What?" his eyes never left her afraid that it would all be a dream or worse yet that she'd wake up and find herself like this, with him.

_"Finally wake up or you're still wrapped up next to a woman who's technically taken." _Sam's voice was soft giving the warning his older brother probably didn't want to hear just then.

"I'm awake." Dean grumbled then hung up knowing Sam was right. He let out a heavy breath gently pulling her into him again, his hand threading through her hair. He buried his face in the fragrant locks taking a deep breath before letting her go. He slipped out of the bed pulling the covers over her and escaped into the bathroom. He gripped the counter refusing to look in the mirror and see the longing on his face. Longing for a life he couldn't have or afford to want because that way lay only weakness, more pain and really, did he want any more of it?

"No, that's not for me." he muttered and turned to the shower.

Twenty minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom to a still slumbering Phade now facing the opposite direction and curled into a ball. He went around the bed careful not to wake her. He was pulling clothes out of his duffle when the door opened and Sam walked in with three styrofoam cups. The smell of coffee wafted to his nose and he quickly slipped a shirt over his head.

"Mmm." Phade turned in her sleep smelling the coffee as well. Sam put the cups on the table careful not to spill on the lap tops raising a questioning eyebrow. Dean shook his head taking a cup for himself.

"Hey." Phade mumbled wiping a hand over her face before peering up at them from her cocoon.

"Morning." Dean raised his cup, a smirk firmly in place.

"Hmph, you guys are up too early." She complained hiding under the covers and grumbling. Sam turned to Dean smiling though perplexed by her actions.

"Hey, Phade. You want some coffee?" Sam asked. Both heard some mumbles come from the covers but couldn't make out what it was. "Sorry, what was that?" Dean asked trying not to smile.

"I said," Phade threw the covers aside pushing up to a sitting position. "Does it have cream?" she shoved inky waves out of her face then yawned.

"Um, no. Sorry." Sam apologized.

"I need breakfast." Phade stated with a shrug. She rose fluidly and moved to the bathroom stretching her arms high above her head. The door closed and Sam turned to his brother.

"You check your phone yet?" he asked.

"What? Why?" Dean moved to the dresser were he'd left the cell phone.

"Later. Right now I want some of those meat breads she packed in there." Sam got up beating Dean to the ice chest.

**W**

Phade noticed the unusual quiet on her left where Dean walked. He'd been polite all morning even handing her a plate of food for breakfast along with a small carton of milk for her coffee. She hadn't said anything because for one she had no idea what to make of it. She could've peeked in his head and found out _exactly_ what was going on with him but she'd made a promise to herself and them that she wouldn't do that. She wasn't going to invade the 'sanctity' of their minds and bending the rules- well, that always led to trouble.

Now she was stuck walking along side a complete stranger with a familiar face only Phade couldn't complain because she was kind of liking this new Dean. It was refreshing not having to deal with snide comments or attitude-.

NO! Oh God no. They had to go back to fighting; fighting was good, it was safe. There should be no liking of any type!

_'Liar, liar…'_

"Oh shut up!" she muttered scowling.

"What?" Dean looked at her the beginnings of a frown on his face.

"Nothing. Not you." She shook her head pasting a quick smile on her face. "So, now that we're here, what?"

By 'here' she meant the school. Dean had brought them to the place of all the disappearances; Our Lady of Monte Rio elementary school. There were kids out especially since it was Friday and school had been out for about two hours. Phade realized she'd slept longer than usual and felt extremely well rested and that was unusual. Usually she had trouble falling asleep and when she did she was plagued by dreams or what passed for dreams now. Last night she hadn't dreamt, she'd been completely at ease in a peaceful fog and waking up had been a chore, something she had to force herself to do.

The loud cries of children playing brought her back to the present and she headed towards them. The Winchester's walked faster frowning at each other.

"Hey no fair!"

"Na-ah!"

"It too was fair!"

Dean rolled his eyes at the screeching wails of the kids on the playground. He had half a mind to go back to the car and just let them kill each other.

**W**

**_AN: So, we have 176hits but 0reviews. What's the deal? Doesn't any body read and then write?_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**W**

Phade smiled at the shouts of the kids. The closer they got the more the argument escalated until it was a full blown shouting match. She stopped at the edge of the playground watching the red faced combatants gesticulating wildly with hockey sticks and helmets. Her smile didn't fade at the sight of such chaos if anything it grew wider. Dean and Sam glanced at each other with twin looks of misery. It wasn't that Sam didn't like kids because he did but today wasn't a good day. He was having trouble with the haunting they were trying to figure out and the KKK. Dean, for his part could do without the yelling and bickering not exactly having the patience for it or the cause.

"Looks like you need a referee." Phade shouted as she moved into the crowd of kids. They barely heard her and consequently ignored her presence until she grabbed the arguing pair by their shirt necks and yanked them to opposite ends.

"Hey!"

"What gives!" the boys shouted glaring up at her. Phade arched an eyebrow in question not saying anything. The boys quieted a second later looking up at her warily. After all she was the adult and they were still on school grounds…

Dean cleared his throat moving into the small group. His green eyes bored into the kids Phade was holding. He tapped her arm after a moment and she let them go. She watched him study each child as they swayed on their skates.

"Who are you?" the taller of the bunch rolled forward obviously the leader of the rag tag group.

"I'm Sam." He stepped in wearing a smile then tilted his head to the right. "This is my brother, Dean."

The boy turned a narrow eyed gaze on the sandy haired man. A younger boy tugged on his shirt sleeve and the boy bent down to hear the whisper. Phade couldn't help her smile at their comment and waited to see the reaction on Dean's face when he heard it.

"We don't like him." The older boy stated looking at Dean.

"Wha-." Dean glared at them. Phade laughed and gave him a sympathetic look.

"He's alright, a little bossy but an alright guy." She said grinning at the kids.

"Who're you?" the younger boy asked, the one who'd tugged on the older boy.

"My name's Phade. What's yours?" she smiled.

"Diego." He ducked behind the older boy to sniggers from the other kids for his shyness. Pretty soon they were teasing him with the 'Kissing' song until he skated away tripping over his feet.

"Shut it!" the older boy ordered and the kids quickly stopped."What are you doing here?"

Both Sam and Dean glanced at each other figuring it would be easy to get information from the kids considering they were at school when the disappearances happened. After they were done questioning the kids they would ask the teachers. Phade was there and they could pretend to be looking for schools to enroll their 'kids' once they moved to the town. Dean was proud of his little cover story finding it easy to play it off.

Phade moved off following the shy little boy who sat on a bench facing the hand ball court. There were other kids sitting on the bench waiting their turn. None paid any attention to her as she knelt by Diego.

"Hey," she touched his hand gently, giving him a smile as she looked for his face which he tried to hide from her. "Now that's not polite. Bet your Mom wouldn't like the way you're behaving…"

"She said not to talk to strangers." Diego replied in a quiet voice. Phade chuckled nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." she sat on the floor knowing her jeans would end up with black smudges on her bottom by the time the conversation was over. "So, my name's Phade and I'm visiting. Actually we're just passing through-."

"Where do you live?" Diego turned a curious face on her.

"Los Angeles. You know where it is?" at his nod Phade continued. "Well, things are just a little too fast down there and my friends, those guys," Phade waved a hand back to where the Winchester's were having a hard time getting answers. "They got in some trouble and called me for help. So I'm here."

"You're gonna help them get out of trouble?" Diego didn't seem entirely convinced that she, a girl, would be able to get two guys out of trouble. That only brought another smile to her face.

"You think cuz 'I'm a girl…" he nodded looking a bit timid. "Honey, that's my job. I'm like a… a… detective! Yeah, people call me up and ask me to help them find something they lost or maybe they're in trouble-."

"You have a gun?" Phade frowned at the question. It was the same one every little boy asked no matter what age they were. She didn't get their fascination with the damn things.

"No, I don't use guns." He looked disappointed with her answer but she forced the frown off her face. "Hey, guns aren't all that. What kind of movies do you like?" His face scrunched in thought and Phade took her time to study him, he couldn't have been more than 7years old. Just a first grader… his dark hair peeked out of the helmet curling around his forehead. His dark eyes wandered around the playground lost in thought while his mouth pursed. He was so adorable with the pink flush across his cheeks.

"I like Harry Potter and Fantastic4, my favorite's the Torch. X-Men was cool! Wolverine and Cyclops-!" he waved the hockey stick in excitement mimicking their movements. Phade couldn't help but laugh though she did manage to get him to sit still.

"Ok, those are cool too but have you seen anything else? Like Van Helsing?"

He glanced at the group still around the Winchester's before deciding to answer.

"Mom says it's too scary for me but Danny and I watched it at Nick's house." He smiled at the secret shared between brothers.

"Well, did you like it?" Phade asked hoping the kid would say yes.

"Y-yeah, I liked the Frankenstein. He was cool."

"Did you happen to notice the princess? She carried a sword with her-."

"Yeah, but I liked Van Helsing's gun. That was so cool!" he mimed shooting the stakes much to Phade's disgust.

"Boys and their guns." She muttered. "Ok, look there are much cooler things than guns. Like swords and daggers, knives…" she shook her head at his blank look. Phade realized this wasn't a conversation she should be having with such a young boy, add to that his Mother probably wouldn't appreciate it. "I'm just here to try and figure out what happened to the little girls that are lost."

Diego shifted on the bench rolling his feet uncomfortably and avoiding her eyes.

"Do you know something? Diego…"

"I-." he nodded his head unable to say more. She could see him trying not to cry. "She was my friend."

"It's ok, baby." Phade patted his knee in comfort wiping away the tears as they fell. His whole being emanated heartbreaking sadness.

"No, I heard them. They said she was going to hell. I don't want her to burn in hell, I don't!" his voice rose uncaring of the children around them looking at him with concern others sniggering because he was crying.

"Diego, calm down. Cálmate chiquito and tell me what happened." Phade stood moving to sit next to him.

"You can help her. You said you help people can't you get her to heaven?"

"Diego, I-." Phade felt her heart ache at the sight of his sorrowful face. "What happened?"

He turned towards the building sitting in the middle of a grassy patch. The flag pole surrounded by a ring of rose bushes flied the American flag. It waved lazily in the afternoon breeze while the windows glittered in the sun.

He told her haltingly how his little friend, just a couple of years older than him was found dead. They called her Tink because she loved the PeterPan fairy; she even wore the same shade blue often enough. Diego said she would walk home with them after school and lived three blocks away from his house. She'd told him there was a woman that kept asking her to go upstairs to the roof. It was a restricted area and no one ever went up there because they said it was haunted. Danny had said a teacher had jumped off a long, long time ago before any of them had ever started school there. Diego had thought they were just trying to scare him but when Tink said she saw the white lady he believed her. A month later they said she'd jumped off the roof.

"But it's not true! Tink wouldn't, she wouldn't!" Diego shook his head denying what the adults had taken to be true.

"Ok, alright." Phade smoothed his back in comforting motions hugging him to her side.

"You're going to help her aren't you? You believe me? She didn't jump, I swear she didn't-."

"I believe you, corazón." Phade sighed offering him a hopeful smile. He returned it tentatively.

"Diego!" both heads jerked up at the shout and saw the older boy waving. "Come on, it's getting dark!"

"I have to go." Diego stood up glancing at the darkening sky. Phade noticed most of the kids had deserted the playground and a few were already on their way out of the yard. "Danny's gonna get in trouble if we don't get home before dark."

Phade watched him skate away still unsure on his rollerblades and followed slowly. The Winchester's glanced in her direction obviously unhappy with their results. Most of the kids made their way towards the gate heading off 2-3 in different directions.

"No luck with the kiddies, Dean?" Phade smirked knowing it bugged him that once more someone didn't like him and he had no clue as to why.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Dean grumbled kicking at the ground as Sam chuckled.

"Not much luck." Sam replied wiping at his smile. "Kids wouldn't say much about the disappearances. They followed Danny's lead; kid's smart, barely said anything we wanted to know even after Dean tried to bribe them."

"You didn't." Phade turned a disapproving frown on Dean who shrugged. "Dean…"

"Hey, they weren't talking I figured the other's would if I showed them some cash." He scowled feeling somehow guilty and not knowing why because he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Ay pero si serás," Phade sighed walking with the guys out of the play ground. "I got something out of my munchkin. Turns out we have a white lady haunting the school enticing the students up to the roof and somehow making them jump."

"A white lady?" Sam turned a frown towards her not understanding how this was possible. White ladies didn't do that, they didn't go after kids.

"That's what he said and I promised to help." She turned to Dean who was walking along thoughtfully. "Now what do we do?"

"Ask around and get more information on this white lady." Dean replied heading towards the Impala. Sam noticed the smile on his brother's face and shook his head knowing they were headed for trouble and hoping they could avoid it.

**W**

"What the hell are we doing here?" Phade asked scowling at the neon light flashing through the windshield.

"Getting information." Dean replied nonchalantly. He slid out of the Impala closing his door as Phade scrambled out the passenger side. She rounded the car stopping in front of Dean jabbing a finger in his chest.

"I didn't come here to watch you get drunk Winchester. Now, we have some research pending-."

"Relax; this is part of the research. Tell her Sammy." Dean waved at his brother for help but he just looked at them unwilling to get in the argument. Dean slipped past Phade heading into the bar much to her disgust. She muttered some choice words as she followed him inside.

"Phade," Sam held her arm. "You might want to stay far from Dean when… he tends to get in some trouble at bars." He shrugged apologetically releasing her. Phade scowled back into the bar were she could make out Dean sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

"Péndejo, information, mis nalgas! He better not get in trouble while I'm here. Yo no le voy ayudar. No way."

Sam glanced up at the dark evening sky letting out a tired breath before heading inside to inevitable trouble.

**W**

* * *

**So, one more chapter come on tell me what you think the button's right there all you have to do is click and type… do it, do it!**

Translation:

_Chiquto –_ Little one

_Corazon – _Heart

_Ay pero si seras –_ pretty much saying: oh boy are you an…

_Pendejo – _Ass hole

_Mis nalgas! –_ My ass!

_Y__o no le voy ayudar. - _I'm not helping him!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**W**

"Out of all the stupid things you could have done!" Phade shoved him aside going past into their room. "How stupid are you?"

"On a scale from 1 to 10?" Dean smirked knowing he was making her angrier.

"Eres un péndejo!" she exclaimed rounding on him. Dean barely kept from bumping into her, hastily moving back. "Como se te ocurre una pendejada semejante? Eres un- un-. God there's no word for what the hell you are!" she finished throwing her hands up and marching into the bathroom. The door slammed and both Winchester's stood rooted to their spots.

Sam was glad he hadn't pissed her off, then again his face stung were he'd been punched by someone's fist. Phade had pretty much kept away from the Winchester's while the fight was going on. He did occasionally catch her dragging some burly trucker out of the melee just to keep the odds even for them. They both finally had to drag Dean out of there before the police showed up and now she was locked in the bathroom probably thinking up ways of maiming Dean.

He hadn't seen Phade ever get that upset, not even when they were arguing over the kiss. He'd tried to explain it wasn't his fault, that he'd been minding his own business when she comes up to him with a bloody nose and then when he'd seen the trucker lay a hand on her ass… Well, what was he supposed to do? He had a clear duty to stand up for her didn't he?

Phade stepped out of the bathroom looking calm and moving about the room picking up plates and clothes which she dumped on the dresser. She heaved a sigh before facing Dean with a scowl on her face.

"You are drunk." She stated pointing a finger at him. "Go to sleep." Her finger pointed at the bed which Dean glanced at in amusement.

"I'm not dru-."

"I don't want to hear it." Phade stated shoving him towards the bed until Dean fell into it. He moved to get up when she planted a hand on his chest pushing him down again. "I'm going to sit over there and do some research. You don't want to get in my way." she was clearly hinting at the last time he'd meddled and gotten her hurt. The memory of her burnt hand made him a bit nauseous. Dean lay back and closed his eyes as Phade went to sit at the table.

Sam moved to sit on the opposite side when she pointed at the ice in the bucket.

"Ice your face and take a nap. I don't need help." Sam heaved a sigh and decided not to argue. Heading towards the bucket he grabbed a towel and wrapped some ice to put on his cheek. He lay down in the empty bed wondering where she'd end up falling asleep.

Phade ignored them focusing on her laptop and the information popping up on her screen. She stared blankly clicking through page after page never paying it much attention. The events from the bar kept intruding, replaying over and over giving her ample opportunity to find alternate solutions to the problem.

She'd handled it badly from the very start. Phade noticed the trucker as soon as she walked in the bar.

Dean was already sitting at the bar drinking a beer and chatting up the locals as if he'd known them for ever. She was amazed at his skill and watched him from her spot at an out of the way table. A waitress brought a round of beers and while Phade had left hers untouched Sam drank his keeping her company until she made him go away. He left reluctantly to find his own source of information when she spotted the skin heads. It wasn't difficult to figure out they were part of the KKK the Winchester's had told her about. They had their swastikas in plain sight but it was better to be safe than sorry and so she peeked.

It was a light touch, one no ordinary human would have felt. Sam was talking to a semi sober man close enough they overheard his conversation. The thoughts they generated only confirmed her suspicions. She couldn't tell when it was they noticed her intrusion but she felt theirs. Four minds combined makes for one hell of a weapon and it was all she could do just to put up her blocks. The sharp pains started at the back of her head until they worked themselves behind her eyes in blinding flashes. She felt the trickle from her nose and automatically grabbed a wad of napkins. She wiped it off using a clean batch to stanch the flow. She put her head back looking out of the corner of her eyes and sure enough the bald brothers with their tats were striding to her booth.

Phade got up quickly feeling the faint ache at the back of her neck and made her way to Dean. The trucker was slurring his words by now telling him about some road trip when Phade slipped between them. She threw the wad of napkins in the waste bin behind the bar hissing a warning as she did.

"We need to go."

Dean frowned seeing her bloody nose. He lay a hand on her arm standing to look for the offender.

"Are you ok?" he asked absently. Phade could've strangled him and her hands actually curled instinctively. She glanced over her shoulder where the skin heads were now moving towards them, bald headed scowls and tats. Dean caught her staring and scowled at the approaching party. Their looks did a complete 180 and she knew the skin heads were familiar with the Winchester's. One of them scanned the bar spotting Sam almost immediately. That's when Phade felt the heavy hand on her shoulder and smelled the sour breath by her cheek.

"Les danse bebie." Was slurred with another foul breath.

"Eew. Take a breath mint." Phade jerked her shoulder in disgust barely sparing him a glance. The hand slipped off her shoulder to cup at her hip where the meaty fingers gripped with surprising strength. Phade yelped in surprised pain, straightening when the hand moved lower to grab at her ass. She gasped in anger and Dean reached between them grabbing his shirt but Phade already had the man by his balls. The trucker was hunched over barely able to breathe. She whispered something in his ear and his eyes bugged out. Dean could practically feel his nut ache just watching the man. She pushed him away and he slipped off his stool. Dean glanced in the mirror and saw the KKK freaks make a grab for him.

"Friends of yours?" Phade quipped slipping aside as Dean turned with a beer bottle in hand. He motioned her to get out of the way as if she would get hurt but she moved anyway rolling her eyes. She did help even out the odds when the Winchester's lost the upper hand.

_'They are so stupid!'_ she grumbled and then she heard it, the funny noises Dean kept making in the car. She looked away from the lap top frowning at Dean's inert form but he wasn't making the sounds. Her eyes widened skipping to Sam when he made the sound again and this time the nasty looks he kept giving Dean made sense.

"Oh my God." Phade had to cover her mouth and forced herself to ignore him and his funny squeaking snore in order to search the local paper for the suicide girl. It was a long piece detailing the events and giving background information on the family and the school. There were a couple of quotes from the teachers saying what a good kid she had been and how happy she always seemed. No mention was ever made of the white lady or the murder she'd stumbled across in one of the older news papers of the town.

"Ynez Obregon. Only 11 years old… no wonder they called her Tinker." Phade whispered. There was a picture of her as well, a school portrait. She'd been a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair. Tinker wore it pinned up with two powder blue clips keeping it out of her face. She had a matching blue top and happy smile.

"Now she's dead…" Phade couldn't picture the little girl, only 11, thinking of suicide, it just didn't happen. She made her decision and stood up abruptly. Phade grabbed her thin blue windbreaker and keys before quietly slipping out of the room. She checked the candle just to make sure it was still burning, without it the guys would be visible to the demon looking for them. It was another thing Dean found to complain about.

"Always grumbling about magic." Phade muttered skipping down the stairs and then running towards her car. She slid in taking a deep breath of the new car smell and leather interior of the Shelby.

"I love my mustang." The smile never left her face as the engine purred to life. Phade pulled out of the motel heading straight to the school.

**W**

It was easy to slip into the school though everything was dark. Phade didn't worry, since everything was bathed in the violet glow that lit the night as if it were day. Somehow, she didn't think she'd ever get tired of that little side effect or maybe it was part of the runes, like the fire and the super fast healing and the super man strength… Whatever it was Phade liked it.

She walked the halls searching for some clue and peeked into the classrooms. She tried not to think of Sebastián and how he might be doing in school. Instead she tapped her thighs were the metal batons were strapped in place of the Sai along with two silver daggers. Still lethal but most important, silent; no loud reports to announce her presence.

The sudden cold alerted her to the presence of the white lady before she even faced her. The woman seemed to blow away, resembling sand as it passed through your fingers on a windy beach. Phade could feel no menace, no sign that she meant any harm. Her lips moved but there was no sound and then she faded.

"Wait." Phade reached out and just as suddenly she appeared again. Their hands touched sending a shock of cold air through Phade. She sucked in a breath feeling her insides recoil from the cold. The image slipped away again waving for her to follow. Phade wasn't sure she was doing the smart thing because for one, she had no idea how to get rid of a ghost and the Winchester's were fast asleep at the motel. The second was she had no idea if she was rushing to her death which was a real probability.

The second floor stairs had a wrought iron gate blocking the way. She tugged on them seeing the handy workmanship of a master. Her hand twisted the lock which popped off easily breaking into three pieces. The gates screeched loudly as she opened them and slipped through before she thought twice about the stupid thing she was doing.

_'If they knew where I was they'd _kill_ me! Not that I'd blame them cuz this is stupid and aren't I the one saying it's easy to stay out of trouble?'_

Yep, Phade was finding it was easier to get into trouble.

"Especially around them."

The roof access door groaned loudly as she forced it open. The moon cast enough light to make the white lady glow. Phade began to notice the changes and the closer she got the clearer it was. Phade knew her, knew the face thought it seemed different somehow.

"Who are you?" Phade stopped a foot away watching the wavering image. "Why are you here?"

The woman spoke but there were no sounds, no words that she could hear and Phade shook her head. The woman tried again, her image floating closer. Phade had the urge to move away but kept herself still.

"You died…"

The woman nodded.

"Here? Did you kill that girl?"

The woman spoke again frustrating Phade with the lack of sound.

"I can't hear you. I don't know what you're saying!" Phade stomped her foot resembling a child throwing a tantrum. Her eyes wandered over the roof seeing the town spread out and off to the left the mission's bell reflected the moonlight.

_'Listen…'_

Phade gave a frustrated grumble at the voice but found herself unable to move.

_'See…'_

She tried to speak but no sound would pass her lips and then the night turned to day and she was inside. The fluorescent lights made the yellow tiled walls overly bright while the green stalls seemed to go on for ever as she looked in the mirror. Phade felt herself go limp and clutched at the counter to keep herself upright. She dragged in deep breaths feeling as if she'd been kept under water without the air tank.

The door banged open and a girl rushed in followed by two men. Phade jerked around more than a little surprised but then she saw the white robes and pointed hats. The girl screamed and those robes turned bright red seeming to absorb her blood. It soaked the hems bleeding up into the skirt then to the chest until the sleeves were dripping with it.

"Stop! Stop it!" Phade lunged into the horrifying scene grabbing at the robes but never able to pull anyone off the screaming girl. Phade's eyes locked with hers as she went still. Tears slid down her cheeks leaving a trail in all the blood. She reached a hand towards her holding out a glittering stone. The silver chain dangled from her fingers swaying as her body jerked. Phade could see the men cutting her up, opening her ribcage and then one of them stood up holding her pulsing heart.

"Ug! God…" Phade clutched at her stomach feeling her insides recoil. Her throat burned with bile. She covered her mouth and felt a sticky wetness on her lips. She looked at her hands, eyes widening in horror at the blood coating them.

"Oh my God!" she scrambled away from them wiping at her mouth and only getting more blood on herself.

_'Help…'_

Phade felt a heavy rush pass through her body which sent her to her knees. The cool night wind blew hair in her face. She took great gulps of air into her lungs and checked her hands but there was no blood. No trace of anything on her body that proved she'd just witnessed a murder.

_'Help…'_

The voice washed over her drowning her in despondence. Phade glanced up at the wavering white woman understanding. She got to her feet shakily and saw she'd moved closer to the edge of the roof. This was how Ynez had died. The little girl hadn't jumped, she'd been running away… she'd been afraid.

**W**

Dean woke up to a darkened room and groaned flipping onto his stomach. He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way but the next sound he heard was the scraping of the key and the motel door opening. He sat bolt upright reaching for his gun automatically.

"Just me." Phade's voice rasped as the door closed. He wiped his face tiredly and felt the bed dip as Phade dropped into it.

"Where were you?" Dean had to clear his throat then glanced at her.

"School." She murmured grabbing a pillow and putting it over her head. Dean began to smile at the sight of her… still in her clothes? He scowled realizing she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, the same dark blue jeans and gray blue windbreaker and she hadn't even taken off her black convers. Not that her feet were on the bed-.

"Hey," Dean yanked the pillow off her head glaring at the inky locks covering her face. "Did you go out last night?"

"No shit Sherlock." Was the muttered reply. "Went to the school…" she yawned lazily turning onto her side and reached for the pillow which Dean held out of reach. "I found some interesting stuff which I'll tell you," Phade snatched his pillow and tucked it under her head with a smirk. "When you guys finish your morning routine. Just gimme 20minutes for a nap." Phade waved him away curling up on her side.

Dean watched her slip off into sleep and scowled at how easily she did. He still had trouble falling asleep sometimes. He turned throwing the other pillow at Sam who jerked awake almost falling off the bed.

"What!" he glanced around half asleep wondering where they were. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty we got news." Dean muttered heading into the bathroom.

"News?" Sam yawned stretching out but when he heard the shower he figured he had an extra 10minutes of sleep.

A half hour later the Winchester's were ready for Phade's news which she gave starting with the murdered girl in the schools bathroom.

"I don't know why or when but she was killed there. I mean I know when I just don't know _exactly_ when. God!" Phade raked a hand through her hair finding it difficult to make sense of what the white lady had shown her. "The little girl didn't jump."

"How do you know?" Sam slid a steaming cup towards her which she ignored.

"What I saw pretty much made me sick to my stomach not to mention being unable to help. It was as if I wasn't there and maybe I wasn't but can you imagine what Ynez felt?" Phade glanced at the brothers seeing confusion in their faces.

"Ynez is the little girl…?"

"Yeah, who else do we know allegedly jumped off that roof?" she glared at Sam who apparently was asking all the wrong questions that morning. "Only she didn't jump." She turned to Dean who took another swig of his coffee. "Look, the white lady showed me this for a reason. She wants me to help. I just don't know how…"

"You saw the white lady?" Dean asked in his most calm voice which had she known him better Phade would have realized meant he _wasn't_ calm.

"Yes, I went to the school and I saw her, Dean she's- I know her- at least I think I do but I- I can't." She turned to Sam with a confused look. "Can I?"

"This is where all those things you called me last night come back." Dean snarled. "Yeah, I know you were calling me names in your language! What the hell were you thinking?" he raged jabbing a thumb towards the door. "You took off in the middle of the night, alone, without telling us, while there's white robed freaks out there looking for another _not_ white victim."

"Yeah, I did call you names and right now you're proving me right." Phade retorted. "I went off on research and I found something to work with and you're just pissed cuz I didn't ask you along for the ride." She stuck her tongue out in a very childish way, to which her only excuse was she was tired and cranky. She caught Sam's look and just shrugged finally taking a sip of her café con leche. She smiled in appreciation ignoring Dean's scowl.

"Ok, now how do we find the girl?" Sam glanced around the table.

"Easy." Phade replied after a moment. "All we have to do is listen."

**W**

"Listen she says and we're supposed to wait for her to get some otherworldly voice to tell her where we can find the girl." Dean muttered tugging his coat closed. The day was becoming increasingly windy bringing with it the smell of the sea not to mention the cold. He waited for them to get out of the Impala before heading into the diner. Phade was grumbling about wasting money since they had a big ice chest full of food back in their room.

"This is how we get _our _information." Dean growled opening the door for her. Sam kept quiet not wanting to be drawn into the argument. Apparently they were going back to their usual routine, bickering. Sam watched Dean stare at the blond waitress who sat them in a booth. He noticed Phade completely ignoring him as she looked through the menu, by the time the waitress came back with their water glasses Phade was staring out the diner window impatiently. "So, what will you have?" the blond asked winking at Dean. Sam shook his head smiling as he gave his order. Dean grinned, as usual flirting which Phade found annoying. Weren't they supposed to be out getting information? Her eyes narrowed as they rested on Dean. She gave her order to the waitress waiting until she returned in order to pounce. Phade wasn't stupid, she wasn't about to piss off the person handling her food even if it was just a salad.

"You on a diet?" Dean asked taking a swig of his beer. She noticed the guys usually had one or two where ever they went and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"No, doofus. I ate already and how can you manage to stuff more down your throat?" she frowned looking him over again. "It's a wonder you haven't blown up, yet. God, do you even know how much fat is in all that stuff?"

"Please!" he scoffed turning to his brother. "Just like a girl, worrying about the calories-."

"You idiot, I'm talking about all the grease going to your arteries and clogging them up causing you to die." Phade turned away feeling crankier than before and knowing she was being mean to them without due provocation all though when Dean was around she didn't really _need_ provocation. His presence was plenty.

"You know we have some questions for you." Dean said sitting up in the booth. "Why don't you start explaining about this…" He took out his cell phone and began scrolling through the pictures much to Sam's dismay. He tried to warn his brother but as usual Dean wasn't paying attention until he saw it. Dean looked up slipping the cell back in his pocket then laced his hands together on top of the table. He kept his face blank trying not to think of the picture his brother had clearly taken of them. Phade arched an eyebrow in question watching him.

"The marks on your wrist and lower back." Her face registered surprise before completely going blank.

"What about them?"

"Come on, I know they're runes." He grabbed his beer again taking another swig of the nasty stuff. Phade couldn't help making a face.

"Fine. This one," she pulled back the red sleeve revealing her left wrist. "Is a strength rune and before you ask," Phade grabbed a spoon and using one hand bent it in half making a circle. "That's what it's for."

"You just…" Sam stared in shock at the bent spoon on the table. Phade giggled seeing his wide eyed look.

"I have another one which- hey you have a blade?" Phade glanced at each brother in turn. They looked back at her clearly confused until she leaned in with a harsh whisper. "Give me a damn knife!"

Dean quickly stuck his hand in his pocket taking out a small switchblade. Phade smiled sweetly thanking him as she opened the blade. They watched her slice her finger which quickly welled with blood. Sam snatched the blade from her hand looking around the restaurant and hoping no one else saw.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean hissed grabbing a wad of napkins and reaching over the table to stanch the flow of blood. Phade hissed a breath and let him take her hand wiping at the blood.

"I don't have a problem Winchester. Look." Phade tilted her head at her hand which he was holding, she nodded and slowly he removed the napkins full of blood to reveal a perfectly unblemished finger. "What-?" Sam took her hand from Dean turning it this way and that eliciting another giggle from Phade. She was definitely having fun revealing her little secrets, it was much better than when Angel found out.

"I have a healing rune, keeps me from light damage though it does need a little help sometimes when things are _really_ bad."

"What's the one on you're back?" Dean asked trying to forget the sight of her 'burned' hand because there wasn't another word to describe the pulpy mass currently ruining his appetite.

"That one I haven't really figured out." she replied looking sort of confused. "It's for protection so I guess it kind of works with the healing rune." She rolled her eyes remembering all the trouble she went through to keep everyone at the Hyperion from seeing it. "God what a pain."

"Excuse me?" Sam's brow furrowed finally releasing her hand.

"Oh, no, I ju-."

"So that's it?" Dean asked looking at her as though she were hiding something else.

"Well…" Phade hedged and then the waitress arrived with their food. She placed the salad in front of Phade having to reach across Sam in order to do so. After she'd set his plate down she turned with a come-hither look at Dean and set his plate down making sure he had a very good view of her chest. Phade noticed the blond had actually undone a couple of buttons on her uniform.

Dean just kept smiling at her, green eyes twinkling lasciviously following her very exaggerated hip swaying. She noticed he wasn't the only male following the waitress.

_'Oh, he's so going to hate me after this.'_ Phade thought shaking her head. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Dean swallowed his mouthful and asked the last question she expected.

"What's this war all about?"

"War?" Sam turned to her setting down his fork.

"You couldn't let him eat?" Phade scowled at Dean and his loose tongue.

_'Thinking of tongues are we?'_

Phade blushed at the stupid things the little voice came up with.

"He's done." Sam didn't disagree with the statement and she just couldn't help thinking he was a wuss.

"I don't know much about it except there's some weird looking demons and lots of dead. Cant say it didn't freak me out when I first saw it but I know it's nowhere here." She could see their minds working, processing what she'd said and of course they lit upon the important information.

"Then where if not here?"

Phade sat back putting down her fork and tried to find a way of explaining it so they would understand but it was difficult when she didn't understand most if herself.

"You guys were taught about religion weren't you?" at their nods she sighed before continuing. "There's heaven and then there's hell. You guys hunt ghosts, I deal with demons and most of those come from other dimensions, like hell."

"Wait, hell is a dimension?" Sam clearly didn't believe her.

"One of them and like all dimensions it's a parallel of someplace else. Right now, for example, there's an alternate reality where _we_, all 3 of us, are doing something entirely different. We probably don't even know each other but we exist some place else unless we die." Phade realized that most of what she was saying was true. She didn't know where most of this information came from but it was all true.

"What I saw in my vision was a bloody war, the battle raging around one woman surrounded by- by-. I'm not sure what they are but I know-. I… belong… there. I'm connected to them somehow and all these things happening are just a way of preparing me for the final battle. Something important is going to happen and I need to be ready."

The table sat in silence for a long moment, each one lost in their own thoughts. The food sat on their plates getting cold while the ice melted in their glasses. Phade barely felt the warmth of the sun diminish as it rose to its highest arc and then the waitress with her bubbly chipper voice stopped at their table again. Phade turned an annoyed look on the woman who apparently had no other customers to attend. Dean immediately focused on the blond, his charming façade in place as he tried for another score.

_'Oh, he's so gonna hate me…_'

Phade thought with an evil smirk. She cleared her throat schooling her features into a mask of righteous anger.

"Excuse me," the blond looked over her shoulder at Phade who tilted her head in annoyance. "I see you've been flirting with my _husband_ since the moment we walked in," she ignored the look on Dean's face sure that had he been eating or drinking he'd of choked. "and though I am used to his wandering eye I find it rather unprofessional considering you are in a work environment. Its safe to assume you do this often." Phade gave Dean a cold look lowering her voice.

"As for you!" she began already fighting the urge to smile. "I forgave you once but don't think I'm going to let you get away without wearing a condom again not after that last STD." Phade saw his face pale and his mouth open and close resembling a fish out of water. She wanted to laugh so much but had to hold it in.

"He doesn't like to wear a condom, just so you know. Would you like me to list the STD's he's contracted?" Phade raised her hand about to start counting off the ones she remembered from health class when the waitress decided it was safer just to cut her losses right then and there.

"No!" she glanced around nervously clearly avoiding Dean's face. "No, ma'am. I am so _very_ sorry about all this. Please, you don't…" she looked over her shoulder and spotting the door open she rushed off to seat another customer.

"What the hell was that!" Dean raged while Phade finally burst into giggles she hid behind her hand. Sam had to hide his face by ducking his head shaking it in disbelief at Phade's outrageous accusation. It was worth the argument that was bound to erupt once they were in the car to see the look on Dean's face. Sam snuck a glance at his older brother who was beet red and fuming.

"You think that's funny Samuel?" Dean asked in his deathly quiet tone of voice but Sam couldn't answer, he was trying very hard not to laugh out loud and barely succeeding.

"Don't be such a prude." Phade retorted between giggles. "We both know what a man whore you are."

"I do not like men!" Dean snapped.

"Not men, num nuts." Phade giggled again and covered her mouth. After a couple of minutes she managed to get control and picked at her salad with a grin. The blond waitress never came back, instead she sent a matronly looking woman who cleared their table giving Dean a disapproving look. Sam gave a snort of laughter which Dean valiantly ignored. It was then Phade felt the first whispers of pain. A stinging sensation began at the base of her head weaving up to her temples. She ignored it thinking the pain would go away but a sharp stab behind her eyes made her suck in a breath. The room began to waver and take on different proportions which gave her a feeling of vertigo.

Dean threw down his napkins and got to his feet angrily while Sam looked on amused.

"What's the matter, Dean?" he stifled his chuckle at the look on his brother's face.

"I'm done." He stalked towards the counter pulling out his wallet. Sam shook his head grinning at his brother's back and got up.

"Come on, Phade."

Phade got up quietly feeling her head begin to pound and hoped she was able to keep everything she'd had for breakfast and brunch in her stomach where it belonged. Sam noticed her sudden paleness but Phade shook her head and continued to walk out of the diner. He let her go watching as Dean tried to catch the blond waitress' attention but she steadfastly refused to look in his direction. Finally, he leaned in towards the cashier and pointed at the blond.

"Can you tell her I don't-. I mean I'm not- that she's not my-." Dean pointed towards the door where Phade was resting her forehead. He sighed and dropped another bill on the counter before walking away with Sam by his side.

"She's going to pay." Dean growled earning a chuckle from his brother.

"I don't think you're going to top this one."

**W**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The car was making her sick or rather, Dean's driving was gonna make her hurl all over the back seat. The stabbing pain in her head only worsened and every time she opened her eyes the light caused them to water.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked from the front seat. He'd been watching her huddle into the corner behind Dean clutching at her head. Dean turned his scowl on the rearview mirror feeling just a sliver of satisfaction now that Phade was getting a doze of payback even though he wasn't the direct cause of it.

"I'm fine." She muttered tucking her legs under and putting her head in the crook of her arms while her hands pulled on her hair.

"Phade, you're not fine." Sam turned in concern and after a moment Phade scrambled into the front seat.

"Pull over." She ordered sliding into a sitting position.

"What? I'm not pulling over." Dean retorted barely glancing at her.

"Pull over before I heave all over your lap!" she hissed. Hearing that Sam hastily undid his seatbelt while Dean did as he was told. He was the first to _not_ want Phade puking in his car, not his baby.

Phade scrambled over Sam's lap opening the door before the Impala completely stopped.

The brothers watched her run over the small embankment and bend over a bush. Dean grimaced as she clutched her stomach and the sounds of her- well, it wasn't pretty.

"Jesus, what the hell's wrong with her?" Dean grumbled leaning on the Impala. Sam turned to his brother with an incredulous look.

"Dude," he shook his head trying to find the right words to lay into his brother. "She's obviously not feeling well. What the hell's your problem?"

Dean glared unable to believe Sam was sticking up for her after what she did. He straightened moving away from the Impala as he closed the door.

"What's my problem? You really want to know," Dean snarled going around the car. He jabbed a finger in the direction of the heaving woman wreaking havoc with his brain and- and-. "She's my problem! You're the problem!" he yelled into the field were Phade was currently wiping her mouth and breathing deeply.

"Dean!" Sam yanked his arm down earning a shove.

"What! You asked and I told you. Where the hell does she get off saying I got STD's!" he yelled loud enough for Phade to hear. She turned and flipped him off. "I've NEVER had any!" he roared back red faced and huffing indignantly.

Phade made her way back to the Impala swaying as she watched the brothers arguing. It was really sweet of Sam to stick up for her and much funnier watching Dean have his tantrum. She would have enjoyed it better had the sun been completely gone and the desert mirage wavering across her sight just disappeared. As it was Phade saw the grisly image replay in full and fell to her knees gagging once more.

"Alright! So maybe she went a little too far-."

"A little? A little-! She fucking lied!" Dean yelled back then managed to choke down his next words and took a step away from Sam. He raised his hands shaking his head as he tried to calm down. Sam let him go and reached into the Impala for a bottle of water. He turned towards the little hill and saw Phade doubled over on the low grass.

"Dean!" he called over his shoulder as he ran to help her.

Phade heard them running and the sound was so loud it pounded inside her skull. 

_'Help…'_

The voice barely soothed the burning pain in her temples making her wish, for once, the voice would just keep talking.

"How?" Phade mumbled feeling herself roughly pulled up to a sitting position. 

_'Help… follow them…'_

"Who? Follow…" Phade was having a hard time making sense of what she was being asked to do. She had no idea who she was supposed to follow.

"Phade?" Sam held her up fumbling with the bottle until he got it open. He tried to get her to hold it but she was mumbling incoherently. Dean knelt next to them pushing hair out of her face until he was able to look at her. His eyes widened in shock seeing her eyes shimmer a silvery gray. 

_'Go now. Follow them. They know the way…'_

"They know…" Phade gasped seemingly shoved into Sam's chest. His brother fell back on his ass still cradling Phade who rubbed at her temples.

"Hey, Phade?" Dean hesitated, his hand reaching out to her face but never touching. "Phade…"

"Hmm?" She glanced at him squinting in the sun, her brown eyes completely normal.

"Here," Sam handed her the water bottle. "Drink some."

"Ugh," her brow furrowed as she took the bottle raising it to her lips. "Not after I chucked my breakfast." The brothers watched her gargle a mouthful before spitting it out then take another swig and do the same.

"Sure look like a lady…" Dean raised an eyebrow watching her. Sam frowned barely shaking his head. He decided now was the time to stop their argument _before _they started.

"You were saying something. Do you remember what it was?"

"Oh yeah." Phade nodded. Dean watched her lean on his brother looking very comfortable and Sam didn't seem to mind.

"So?" Dean scowled.

"She told me to follow _'them'_ that _'they'_ would know." She murmured closing her eyes and using the water bottle as a cool compress pressed it to her forehead. Both Winchester's looked at each other asking the same question.

"Who's _'they'_?"

**W**

She was in the car again sitting in her usual spot heading back to the motel when the pain got worse.

"You're going the wrong way!" she exclaimed after a particularly vicious stab behind her eyes.

"What?" Dean glowered at the rearview mirror. "Motel is this way. I know where I'm going." He grumbled.

"NO, God just- turn!" Phade clutched at her head and rested it against the seat back and held her breath against the pain.

"Dean, just do it." Sam shifted in his seat resting a hand on her head.

"Alright." he made a left heading back towards the beach. "Is this better?" he asked without concern in his voice for her pain.

"Not much." Phade muttered peeking through her hair at the sun shining through the windshield. She closed her eyes groaning. "God what a bitch!"

"You think?" Dean replied sarcastically.

"So where now?" Sam asked in order to avoid the impending argument.

"How should I know?" Phade grumbled deciding it was better to lay down. Dean snorted risking a glance over his shoulder.

"You're the one-." he began when Phade interrupted yet again with a muttered curse and ordered him to turn. He made another left which brought them to the only road left in town, the one both Winchester's had traveled over two days ago in search of the demon killing the girls. He glanced at her again frowning. He wondered if she realized where she was leading them…

"God I hate this…" Phade mumbled form her place in the back. "You'd think they'd just _tell_ me but no… they go with the blinding head pains and desert mirages all spooky and not to mention gross. I mentioned gross right?" she asked.

"Dean…"

"I know." He replied.

"We're the _'they'_." Sam stated a little in awe.

"You're the whosa?" Phade asked rising a bit. She draped an arm over the seat back and rested her chin on the black leather.

"We know where we're going." Dean replied softly.

**W**

The beach was empty which didn't bother them because where they were going they'd rather not have anyone know they were coming.

Dean reached in his pocket pulling out a roll of candy. He tore the package open further and tossed a red and white chip at Phade.

"Have a mint."

"You're so thoughtful. Thanks." Phade rolled her eyes popping the candy in her mouth before taking out her small satchel. She spread it open on the hood revealing the silver pair of Sai. Phade took off her jacket in order to slip on the leather straps that would hold the Sai pinned to her back.

"You think that's enough?" Dean asked eyeing the forks warily. He wasn't sure what she planned on doing with them once they got in the cave.

"Hey, I learned my lesson." She wagged a finger in their direction as she put on her red windbreaker. "I'm not about to go hunting with you two unarmed." She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tied a red ribbon in the black waves. "_Ever_."

"Then take a gun because those… fork things won't-." Dean made a face at her lack of fire power.

"I don't like guns thanks for asking. Now are you done stalling or can we get on with the hunt?" Phade retorted crossing her arms and tapping a foot impatiently. Dean thought she was definitely feeling better if she was starting to boss them around.

Sam went around to the trunk of the Impala and began puling out weapons. They had the salt rounds shotgun and pistols not to mention they slipped a couple of blades in their belts. Phade arched an eyebrow clearly hinting at the double standard but didn't make the comment wanting to slip out of her mouth.

"The cave's about a mile along the beach." Dean pointed to the sand dune where she could make out the top of a rocky outcropping. "Just over the rocks." He smiled before heading off.

"Tell me something, Sammy." Phade began as they followed Dean. "Why'd he have to park so far?"

Sam just laughed in response to her knowing smile. The main reason would be to stay out of sight but knowing Dean, he probably thought this counted as some form of payback for the diner incident. Not that this meant they were even because Phade… well, that was just mean. Still, the look on Dean's face… priceless.

Phade couldn't help feeling homesick just then. She could almost pretend she was traipsing along with Guy and Lui on some prank, just like always… 

_'I miss them…' _

She watched Sam climb the sand dune moving easily and thought about his life or rather the lack of life he was leading. How fair was it to loose both parents so young? He'd had a brief foray into the real world- the normal one anyway and then he looses another loved one. Sometimes Phade just wished who ever was up there would just lay off and let people be happy, especially the good people. What was the point of so much pain? What were they supposed to learn from all this? If anything, Phade could see the negative effects so much loss had on the guys, especially Dean.

He was the big brother and as the oldest he had a certain responsibility. Phade knew he felt the burden of caring for Sam. She could see it in the way he treated Sam, the way he tried to shield him, always leaving him with the safer side of hunting, using his lack of school as an excuse. Phade had no doubt Dean could be just as good if he would just try and learn-. She shook her head at the futility of that idea.

"Careful here." Sam pointed at the jagged rocks he'd had to climb down in order to reach the narrower side and get across. He watched opened mouth as Phade easily jumped to the other side of the wide crevasse. She used her arms to steady herself before easily climbing to a lower rock. She looked down to where the Winchester's were waiting and grabbed onto a small ledge using it to lower herself. She felt strong hands grip her thighs and knew the brothers were trying to help her down.

"Let go, will ya." She grumbled wiggling out of their hold.

"Fine," Dean snapped stepping back. "But if you fall in don't start scre-." He stopped as Phade lightly dropped down. She landed between the brothers resting a hand on the rock wall and turned a smile on Dean.

"I won't be screaming today." She quipped winking. Dean scowled and headed down to the next rock.

"You're just showing off, using that magic rune thing of yours." He grumbled.

"Dude, that was so me!" she exclaimed climbing down behind him. He rolled his eyes clearly not believing she hadn't used some type of magic help. "Hey, I'm like a fucking monkey alright. I was climbing on roofs and walking across beams while you were out playing ghost busters." she snapped.

"Hey, I wasn't playing." Dean held a finger up in warning but Phade ignored it.

"Who says I was? Did you forget my Dad worked construction? I wasn't about to get left at home when he took my brothers off on site. I made sure my butt was in the truck before any of them thought to get in and I worked too. I laid down shingles and when I was old enough I got promoted. No more handing them nails…" Phade grumbled remembering the condescending way Joe, Mondo, Nico and even Lui had treated her. She got Lui though, that was when they started with the pranks and Guy just happened to fall in…

"If you're trying to announce our presence this is the way to go." Sam quipped behind them. Two pairs of eyes turned on him clearly not amused by his observation. Sam cleared his throat and after a moment Dean led them into the cave. The tide was out so it was easy to get inside though the way was slippery. Phade avoided the seaweed and slime covered rocks knowing she wasn't wearing the right shoes for climbing over them. It was the first time she hated wearing convers much to her disgust since they were her favorite thing and comfy.

Inside it grew darker and Dean stumbled along making noise but they refused to use the flashlights. Phade watched Dean stumble yet again and finally had enough of his clumsiness.

"I swear to God, Winchester." Phade muttered pulling him to a stop. Sam bumped into her sending Phade into Dean's back.

"I get you don't want them to know we're coming but this is ridiculous. You can't even see where you're going." She snapped.

"Like you can?" Dean challenged turning around. He took an involuntary step away from her.

"Yes," Phade retorted. "I can." She knew he was freaking out over her eyes. "It's normal." She murmured moving past him.

"Normal?" he sort of squeaked. He was pretty sure the violet shimmer of her eyes _wasn't _normal.

"Yeah, it comes with the runes."

**W**

The cave went deep into the ground weaving into different tunnels and each time she was about to go the wrong way the throbbing in her temples would start again. It annoyed her but she went along anyway until finally they ended up in a glowing cavern. Phade stopped a few feet inside and looked around as a dreadful sense of déjà vu washed through her.

"No, God no." she whispered seeing the pool of water gently lapping at the edge. "It was supposed to be a dream."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked glancing back at her.

"No, it can't be now. It can't." She shook her head denying what her dream had already told her.

"Phade-."

"We have to go." Phade ordered in a panic. "Now, we have to go now!" she hissed in a whisper looking around nervously. Her skin crawled as if sensing the large lizard demon from her dream. She hadn't gotten away from it then and she didn't think this would be any different.

"Why? We haven't found the girl yet." Dean felt her nervousness and looked around pumping the shotgun. He couldn't see anything beside the glowing stalactites above their heads. They cast an eerie blue green glow giving each of their skin tones a green tinge. Maybe it was the water lapping against the rocky shore making her so jumpy…

Phade kept looking around searching for the demon.

"Aah!" she gasped jumping back in surprise, her foot stepped on a loose rock and she fell. She didn't say anything else as her eyes locked on the wispy figure standing over her. The familiarity washed through her again and the woman's sereneness calmed Phade. 

_"Ish me vakai."_ She moved holding her hand out for Phade who glanced at the white figure warily. The woman smiled some how looking more substantial. _"Ne joi sol. Ish me vakai."_

"Easy for you." Phade retorted sitting up. "You're already dead." She got to her feet just as the Winchester's came to bear on the woman, weapons drawn. Phade glanced over her shoulder. "It's ok. She's going to help- us."

The brothers glanced at each other clearly thinking she was crazy or at least out of her head. They'd never encountered a helpful ghost.

"I know what happens here." Phade whispered. The woman shook her head barely smiling. "Yeah, I do. I've been here. It-." 

_"Ish me vakai."_ She repeated. _"Pior le saelle."_ She turned around and both Winchester's flinched thinking she would attack. Phade moved after her evading Dean's grasp.

"Hey!" he hissed to her back. "Where are you going?"

"To get the girl."

Phade went out of the cave running to catch up as the woman melted into the rocks. She couldn't begin to explain how she understood the woman. Maybe it was a dead thing, like in _Ghost Whisperer_. Phade shrugged it off as a stupid notion, it made no sense but she was following the ghost of a dead warrior.

"What?" Phade stopped frowning. How had she- how did she know that? The sound of the Winchester's following behind her grew louder the closer they got and it annoyed her. She threw them each a glare and motioned for them to hush up. Dean glowered though he did try to be quieter as he followed her.

Phade stopped once more feeling one of the guys bump into her. Phade covered Dean's mouth silencing his muttered curse and listened head tilted towards the sound.

Dean pulled away shoving her hand down ready for an argument when the ghost appeared again. The shotgun raised barrel first intent on swiping at the wisp but he froze.

"They're here." Phade turned to the Winchester's.

"They're here." She repeated.

**W**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"She just pointed and sent us off." Dean complained heading down the short uneven cavern Phade had told them to follow.

"We're getting the girl, Dean." Sam didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone either but they had to find the kid. Once they had her they could go back and help Phade or get her out.

They heard the crying first, both hurried forward being careful as they reached the mouth of the cavern. They waited for any sign that she wasn't alone until Dean finally peeked inside.

It was a small cavern with the sound of water somewhere towards the back. They went in carefully stepping over the loose rocks. Dean noticed the rusted cage in a far corner almost hidden by the shadows the only two candles cast. The meager light wavered jumping along the rock walls when another sound grabbed his attention. Sam pulled out his small flashlight and flipped it on. The light wove around the cave finally lighting the cage where the current sacrifice was curled up in a corner chained.

She flinched from them clearly frightened and crying.

"Hush now. We're here to help you." Dean set the shot gun down and started picking the lock for once wishing Phade was there to do her little opening spell. "Alright?" the gate creaked open and Dean stuck his head inside. "Don't-." the little girl cried out as his hand touched her chained wrists. "Scream."

"Dean!" Sam hissed as his brother quickly clamped his hand over the little girl's mouth.

"What?" Dean snapped struggling to help the little girl and keep her quiet at the same time.

"What is it with you and little kids?" Sam asked clearly annoyed. "Hush now, it's alright." Sam soothed as he knelt in front of the cage. He stuck his hand between the bars gently taking the manacles. "I'm just going to get these off." The little girl watched him, her big eyes bright with tears while Dean removed his hand from her mouth and stood.

"You wanna hurry up there?" Dean grumbled as he moved towards the cave mouth. The little girl seemed to like it better when he wasn't around.

"I'm hurrying." Sam muttered as the manacles finally snapped off the small wrists. He smiled waving the little girl out of the cage. "We have to be real quiet. Ok." He raised a finger to his lips and she nodded clutching at his shirt as they walked out into the dark.

She was scared, afraid the bad men in white would come back before she got away. Dania had given up hope of ever getting home, sitting in the dark cave, chained in her cage, she'd lost count of the days or even nights. They brought her water and bread and at first she had been afraid to eat any of it but after a while she got thirsty and then hungry; it was never enough. The first day she'd been too afraid to even sleep but fatigue caught up fast and she was dozing, weaving in and out of sleep when the first screams tore through the cave. She jerked awake, scooting to the farthest corner of her cage flinching as the chain clanged on the metal bars. She'd covered her ears to keep from hearing the awful screams but they only seemed to get louder somehow. Dania could feel them, inside of her… pounding, like a ripple, continuously traveling from the top of her head to her toes.

When it stopped the silence was worse than the screams because all she could think of was; Am I next?

**W**

She was out of her mind thinking she had any real chance of surviving that demon. Even now as she watched them chant their way to their places around the pit she couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine.

This was suicide!

There was no help, no Hell's Angel's, no Ryan, no Angel or the gang, not that she expected to have much help from them considering she was just barely working her way into the swing of things again. 

_"You think they've noticed you're gone again?"_ the voice snickered and it only served to annoy Phade. _"You're on your own… always alone…"_

Phade tried to ignore the truth of that but deep down she knew it was true. She was alone, had been for the last couple of years and she was getting tired of it. She was tired of _being_ lonely when she had family; she had brothers and sisters, a Father who loved her, a so-.

Phade stopped her mental rant before she got so lost in it, her focus would shift from the figures in the cave. That line of thought didn't help her anyway, she'd just get emotional again and somehow that was worse than being in her current situation.

The chanting stopped and one broke away from the group heading towards Phade. She moved further into the shadows waiting silently until the robed man was in front of her. Slim hands reached out taking the covered head and twisting it viciously. The neck snapped sounding loud in the darkness. Phade edge over to the caves opening carefully stepping over the body and looked to see if the others had noticed. The white robes still stood around the pit heads bent looking for all the word as if they were praying.

_'Yeah, right.'_ She scoffed inching backwards until she could bend down to search the body. She pulled the pointed hood off the blond head sitting back on her haunches with a heavy sigh. Phade closed her eyes unable to believe their bad luck and knowing they were in a heap of trouble now.

"Shit." Phade stared at the face from the news paper clipping, the chief of police. There was no way the police were going to just let them go. There was going to be a search for this guy's killer and no way were three unknown faces going to go unnoticed, not in this small town.

"Shit."

"What are you mumbling about?" the soft hiss was closer than she first thought and the shuffle of their feet finally drew her eyes into the darkness. Phade could make out the three figures clearly as they made their way to her guided by the violet shimmer. She took Dean's outstretched hand drawing him to her side were she knelt beside the dead body.

"This is what I'm mumbling about." Phade set his hand on the dead corpse. "You guys have the shittiest luck. I just broke the chief of police's neck."

"You what?" Sam exclaimed in a hush. He shuffled forward with Dania still clutching at his shirt hem. The small flashlight was in his hand before Phade could stop him and the small beam of light, weak as it was, blinded her. Dean snatched the light from his brother hearing the hiss of breath from his left. It was enough to temporarily blind all of them and they had to wait longer for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"It's done no point in dwelling. We have to get the kid out of here." Dean whispered blinking in the darkness.

"They're raising the demon…" Phade's voice floated in the dark like a disembodied ghost. She turned towards the cavern rising as she moved silently. There was a whimper and she knew the little girl was frightened. She felt Dean by her shoulder and more than that she felt his tenseness. It was like a fourth entity surrounding all of them with its need to be active. Phade didn't disagree because she also felt the same way.

It was time to act.

"Only seven, nothing we can't handle." Dean shrugged gripping his shotgun tighter.

"There's seven now." Phade replied her voice dipping lower so that he almost didn't hear her. "If they raise the demon-." She paused afraid that he would hear the trepidation in her voice.

"You're going to have to leave. Don't try and fight it." She turned to him, violet eyes glowing eerily in the dark. "You won't win. No matter what, _you leave_."

Dean nodded along with her unaware that he was mimicking her motion. "Uh-huh." He drew a breath setting his shoulders for the fight. "You want the four on the left or the three on the right?"

Phade laughed, deep in her throat, full lips parting and the dimple in her cheek present again but neither Winchester could see this. Neither could take comfort in the amused expression on her face. She placed a soft hand on Dean's arm and the violet eyes turned away from him.

"You guys just can't stay out of trouble." She mumbled clearly amused. "Alright, there's a way out-."

"Yeah," Dean interrupted with his Winchester's trademark sarcasm. Phade couldn't help the answering grin. "The way we came in. I don't know about you Sammy but I'm not feeling like getting shot this time around."

"Shot?" Phade arched an eyebrow, those violet orbs once again trained on the guys. "Looks like you 'conveniently' forgot to mention that part when I first arrived, both of you."

"It was just a graze." Sam replied shrugging it off. "So, umm, what's the plan?"

Phade took the hint and turned her attention back to the freaks in robes. "You're getting her out of here, Sam."

"What- wait what about-?"

"Come on Sammy." Dean interrupted. He turned to his brother barely able to make out his shadowy form. "Kid doesn't like me. Probably start screaming as soon as I looked at her." Phade snorted knowing he was right. Dean for his part kept his mouth shut instead of making a suitable retort.

"Cant argue with that." He muttered feeling Dania clutch at his shirt. The little girl was practically glued to his leg, one hand actually twined in his belt.

"We'll clear the way. Give you a chance to make it out of this cavern. Without her they can't make a sacrifice."

"Not unless they use one of us." Dean snarked.

**W**

Phade stepped out first, her stride sure and confident and also quiet. The white robed men had begun to fidget probably wondering where their other freak had got to.

"Hi there," Phade waved smiling about a foot away from them. "I hear you've been raising demons, sacrificing little Latin girls. Personally, I'm offended."

Dean shook his head unable to stop the smile growing wider on his face as he watched Phade sermonize the KKK. There she was all 5'2" of her telling them she was offended they'd only pick Latin kids for their sacrifices when there were plenty of white honkie shit kickers around just shagging like bunnies and popping out babies left and right.

Sam chuckled, his arm slipping around the little girl and patting her arm reassuringly. That the population was 80percent Latin due to the agricultural jobs in the area probably had more to do with their reasons then again, KKK…

"Once I make my move gimme a sec to clear a path before you high tail it out of here, Sammy." Dean didn't wait for an answer as he stepped into the cavern shotgun raised. The KKK members moved as one clearly _they_ were offended by Phade's rant.

Phade threw her fist in a clean upper cut to the first KKK attacking her. The mask turned bright red and the crunch of bones grated against her knuckles. The guy wasn't going to be eating much besides mulched food for a while. The loud report echoed around the cavern and it startled her but seeing the bright patch of red spread across the white robed chest she felt a smidge of relief especially when the large yet wickedly curved ceremonial blade clattered to the pebbly ground. Phade reached behind her gripping the Sai as she ducked a hazardous swing and another curved blade swept past her head. The Sai slid out of their scabbards silently flipping around in her hands so the sharp blades lashed out and only their sting was felt. The white robes sported plenty of crimson swatches and then from the corner of her eye Phade noticed the lone figure, kneeling by the pit, cowled head bent in prayer and she knew.

Dean turned pumping the shotgun yet again and sending another round into the oncoming freak with a knife. At the last moment the KKK threw the blade which Dean barely avoided. The White robed chest burst into a wet, sloppy mass of red, the body jerking backwards off its feet to land on the ground, unmoving. He turned ready for another shot when he noticed Phade's motionless pose. She just stood there-. 

_'What the hell is she staring at?'_ Dean wondered looking in the same direction as he made his way towards her. He almost stopped himself when the pit began to swirl and the gray smoke rose in thin streams building up into a large shape. The swatch of white slinking up behind Phade caught his eyes and Dean turned breaking into a run. The butt of his shotgun smashed into the face behind the mask sending the man to the ground. He kicked the dagger out of his hand smashing the butt down again. He took a step back and fired another round and part of the white robe not covered in gooey guts or blood was singed black.

"Get out of here." Phade whispered eyes still locked on the misty wisps rising from the pit. The Sai's blades dripped red attesting to her effectiveness. She clenched her right hand feeling the leather straps and suddenly her arm swung forward and the glint of the blade flew directly at the kneeling figure. Dean flinched away from her and watched wide eyed as the figure flew backwards, the point of her Sai imbedded in the head.

Phade turned to Dean ignoring his slack mouth and arm slightly pointing at the dead figure. She grabbed his hand bringing his attention back to her.

"You need to leave. Now." Phade repeated and using her hold on his arm pushed him in the direction she'd seen Sam take the little girl.

"Phade…" Dean began but she wasn't listening anymore. She knew what was coming and she didn't want him to be there to see how it was going to end.

"You promised." Phade mumbled watching the shape begin to coalesce. "You said you'd go when I told you too." She looked at him again her face reflecting the anger she felt. "Go! I'm telling you its time now go!"

Dean clenched his jaw, took a step back and nodded once. "I'll see you up top."

Phade watched him lope off knowing she'd managed to dent the tentative friendship or whatever it was that now existed between the Winchester's and herself. What did it matter when she knew this was it.

"I'm going to die."

**W**

Dean pulled himself over the next ledge until he was able to climb out into the beach with her voice still ringing in his ears. The fear was there, woven into her words and he'd let it slide, ignored it in favor of assuaging his male ego. Where the hell did she get off yelling at him let alone ordering him off? For that matter what kind of friend- man! What kind of man was he?

"Shit."

"Dean!" Sam's voice reached him as he jogged down the sand dune. The little girl was still attached to his hip making it hard for his baby brother to walk let alone run. "Where's Phade?" he searched behind his brother for the petite brunette currently driving his older brother crazy and saw the sand reflecting the moonlight.

"Finishing up." Dean muttered heading to the Impala. "Told her we'd be waiting." Sam turned to his brother the outraged disbelief clear in his face.

"What?" he glanced back at the sand dune and the rocky outcropping barely visible.

"Dean!" he exclaimed. "We can't just leave her down there!"

"Hey!" Dean roared. His green eyes flashed with the anger he held inside. "She wanted to stay down there! She told me to go and I did!"

"The tide's gonna come in, Dean! I didn't see any other way out." Sam retorted.

"Apparently she did because she fucking ordered me out!" Dean yelled over his shoulder as he went to the trunk. It was open so he just threw in his weapons and retrieved a berretta. The gun rested snugly between his belt and his lower back, the cool metal sending a slight shiver up his spine.

Sam didn't say anything else, he kept quiet, hard as that was and sat Dania in the back seat giving her a jacket to cover up with. When he turned to Dean his brother was sitting in the sand watching the dune and that small peak of rocks the moon had haloed. He didn't move or speak again, just sat and waited; an immovable statue…

**W**

_"Ish me vakai."_ The soft voice washed over her again soothing in its warm tones. _"Narai due mai vishmar. Tagedi que niove bumari mar ata dei angos."_

"The demon is here." Phade whispered still standing where Dean had last seen her and the demon she'd been dreading finally broke through the wisps.

"I'm going to die." Its long black body uncoiled as it dropped to the rocky cavern. The long claw like hands scraped along the ground and the tail swished as it flicked from side to side.

The woman seemed to solidify becoming much clearer than before which Phade found unusual. Her hand reached up touching Phade's cheek, a gentle caress which sent a shiver through her body. The pale hand passed through Phade's body as the woman stepped forward. Phade found herself stiffening, her hand clenching around the remaining Sai and pictures of people and places raced through her mind. It was no more than a moment yet it felt as if a lifetime had passed. The memories of the dead woman, they almost seemed a dream; such were the fantastical places Phade saw and the people! All of them familiar, all of them strangers and yet she knew them, knew them intimately, as she would a family and finally Phade understood. She knew who the woman was, knew why she was there, the reason she'd been called here.

The lizard hissed behind Phade announcing its presence now that it had seen her. She faced it raising her face slowly her voice deliberately soft and condescending. "Mictlantecuhtli."

_"Fury."_ It hissed barely coherent but Phade understood exactly what the demon said. She knew its language just as she knew the woman's. _"You found a willing vessel."_

"Not a vessel, she is vengeance incarnate." Phade's voice seemed to echo as she spoke sounding discordant in a pleasing sort of way. "This night is your last on this plane. The last."

Mictlantecuhtli shook, the scales rasping as his body slid along the ground laughing. He rolled once suddenly coming to his feet in a blur. The tail whipped around, the tip aimed at her chest. Mictlantecuhtli hissed in anger as Phade escaped the impaling attempt and her Sai pinned the tail to the rocks beneath.

"Vengeance…" she hissed back teeth bared in a feral grin. Deep down Phade wondered where this would end, would she die as in her dream or was this how she would live? Possessed by a long dead warrior woman… then the fight began in earnest. Mictlantecuhtli pulled its tail; the end splitting at it tore away from the Sai. The loud hissing wail echoed in the cavern aggravating her ears but she gritted her teeth against it. Phade knelt to the ground; hand pressed against the sharp pebbles and was amazed to see her hand sink in to them. Her fingers wrapped around a round jagged stone and watched as more melted pooling together until she had a long staff as thick as her arm. 

_"You die here,"_ Mictlan threatened as he charged. _"Once more you will die!"_

Phade rose in one fluid motion swinging the staff towards the charging demon. The end wobbled loosing its firmness until it was no more than a worm like thing. The tip snapped leaving a gouge on the long face. Bright blue blood welled up and again Phade struck. Once, twice, three times leaving marks along the snout like face and arms. The last whip removed a long clawed finger much to Mictlan's anger.

Phade watched herself in the fight, saw the strange things she was doing, the speed… it was a brand new world for her, one she didn't have time to enjoy. The lizard had a name, not that other demons didn't but she just- well… it was a lizard! 

_'All the same it still killed you.'_ It taunted and now she could see it, the voice… it was a disembodied being floating around her in a gray mist. The knowledge wasn't exactly comforting nor did it frighten her. It just… was.

Her back was on fire and they fell to their knees. Phade stared at the ground, at her hands, her wrist and arm… her whole being wavered as if she were out of focus and where her hands were another set overlapped never exactly matching the pattern.

"This is it." Phade murmured as she prepared for the last blow. The razored claws as long as her leg would tear her apart. Her eyes fluttered closed just as she felt her body sink. Wide eyed she watched as the rock melted around her and she slipped into the gray soggy mass. She sucked in a breath reaching out to grab something that would keep her afloat but everything her fingers touched melted away and then she was under. Her body slipped beneath the gray water so fast there was nothing else she could've done.

The sensation was strange because it felt as if she were swimming through water only it was much lighter. She didn't suffocate nor did she think she was breathing stone but Phade didn't lack for air. The situation was more than frightening and Phade began to struggle, she wanted out but didn't know which way to go. There was no direction in the gray fog and then the vibrations resonated inside of her.

Mictlantecuhtli raged pounding and clawing at the ground ordering her to emerge and fight. His tail thrashed about smashing into the caverns walls and sending loose rocks flying like tiny missiles. Phade felt him, began to see him-.

"You mustn't resist." She ordered. "Focus, learn from us."

Phade couldn't help her initial impulse. Somehow the idea of sinking into the rock as if it were water just brought about a sense of panic. But she obeyed; she let her take control and they rose; higher and higher until they were looking down on Mictlantecuhtli. The long scaly demons tongue flicked out tasting the air, he was covered in bright blue patches and favoring his right… arm?

Phade didn't know what to call the appendages.

Above her head a stalactite formed alongside many others and as she watched a new one form the first fell, crashing on Mictlantecuhtli's tail. There was a loud raging below from the demon as it lost the tail. Phade wondered absently if he could grow it back and kept her eyes on Mictlan as more stalactites fell on and around him.

He moved fast avoiding most of the missiles as they rained on him. Phade could feel herself grow hot as if her muscles were burning and realized she was growing weak.

"We have to finish." Phade mumbled growing drowsy and trying to keep herself alert. "I'm weak…"

"Help me fight." Was the reply.

They fell flipping in mid-fall and landing in a half crouch. As they rose Phade could feel the heat building inside her core. It hurt to breathe let alone move but she followed running towards Mictlan as he charged at her.

Phade's hands shimmered sliver gray until her fingers melded into each other and great spikes took their place. She ducked under one clawed swipe jabbing up with her hand. Mictlan roared turning on his side and taking Phade along. His wounded arm came at her only to be impaled by her other hand. Phade stood on his chest eyes blazing silver. 

_"You can't kill me."_ he hissed. His body shook and beneath her feet Phade felt his rumble of laughter.

The pain in her chest grew tighter.

"Let it out." she ordered. "Now. Do it now."

The pain eased immediately just as Mictlantecuhtli's tongue lashed out. Fire engulfed them both and the tongue disintegrated. The last thing she saw was her reflection in the demons eerie blue eyes.

**W**

Dean kept watch even after Sam insisted they take turns so he could rest. After an hour of trying to convince him Sam gave up and sat in the passenger side only slightly warmer than his brother. They hadn't seen any other people around nor heard any cars approach much to their relief. Having to explain what they were doing out so late and with the missing girl was more than he was ready to handle now. Sam didn't realize he was drifting off to sleep until he heard Dean's shout.

Dean scrambled to his feet ignoring the pinpricks dancing up his legs from being in the same position for over 3hours. He squinted trying to make out the figure… he shook his head and rubbed a hand over his eyes before looking again. He'd thought the figure had walked _out_ of the sand dune.

"That's impossible." He muttered scowling. 

_'Dean…'_ he flinched hearing the soft voice.

"Phade." He rushed forward running over the cold sands never taking his eyes from the glowing figure. He didn't know what to think and as he got closer Dean could see the double image waver. About 10feet away the white woman stopped and at the second step Phade took she faltered. Her hand reached out, whether to stop her fall or reaching for him, Dean couldn't tell and then she lay in the sand.

"Phade!" Dean put a new burst of speed finally dropping down beside her. He pulled the berretta and aiming it at the white woman checked Phade's pulse. He let out a relieved breath when he felt it strong and steady beneath his hand.

"Dean-?" Sam stopped short kicking up sand as he locked on the white woman. Her image solidified long enough for them to get a good look at her.

She'd watched them from the moment they emerged from beneath the rocks and onto the sand. Had seen their headlong rush to come and help her. Now she glanced from one brother to the other, a slow smile lighting her features. Dean noticed the softening of her face as she glanced at Phade then her image blew away like smoke. The cold breeze made him shiver but he clenched his jaw against the cold.

Dean lowered his arm slowly wondering at the strange things that kept happening around Phade. He stuffed the gun into his belt then slipped his arms beneath her shoulders and legs. He stood, managing his burden with ease and made his way back to the Impala.

Sam moved forward to the spot where the white woman had stood and frowned. The toe of his foot scuffed at the foot print in the sand then bent to examine it. He scooped up a handful of the white grains and let them fall through his fingers. The wind picked them up and blew them towards the ocean. Sam watched the grains shimmer in the moonlight until they disappeared in the water. He'd heard of white beaches…

"And this isn't one of them."

**W**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Dean sat at the table and kept watch over Phade. He was maybe just a bit more comfortable than he had been waiting for her on the beach; it sure as hell was warmer. He listened to her slow and rhythmic breathing which helped lull him to sleep, the fact that he was warm and just a bit tired had nothing to do with this of course, as he'd later tell his brother.

The first rays of dawn lit the window a soft pink slowly weaving through the open curtains.

Dawn woke her.

Startled into a sitting position Phade clenched her fists, flesh hardening to a gray veneer in preparation for a fight. Gray eyes surveyed the room in confusion taking everything in, finally stopping on the slumped form in the chair. She leaned forward straining to hear his breathing and once again was startled by the sound of that _and _his heart beating loud and strong. Phade let out a breath she hadn't realize she was holding in, eyes automatically falling to her lap where the clenched fists rested. Her eyes widened at the hard appendages and was horrified-. She shook her hands and watched in amazement as the stone flaked off leaving soft pliable flesh. Her breath came out in a rush at the dust gathered on her lap. Phade wiggled her fingers still unsure about everything but there was no denying-.

"I wasn't dreaming."

Her brow furrowed with the knowledge and she slid her legs off the bed. She sat for a moment replaying the night's events. Somehow it was easy to pretend it had all just been a figment of her imagination, that none of it had really happened.

"I don't walk through stone." 

_'Liar, liar...'_

"Shut up." She muttered rubbing now warm and pliable hands against her face.

_'You walked through that wall… you saw your hands…'_

Phade got up and went into the bathroom in an effort to escape the nagging voice. She didn't want to think about it, any of it. As far as she was concerned there was nothing she needed to do, the only world she knew was the one enclosed by the current four walls.

The bathroom.

20minutes later the voice hadn't stopped nagging and there was nothing else to do in the bathroom. Phade unwillingly expanded her world to consist of a bigger space still enclosed by four walls.

The bedroom.

She grabbed her second pair of jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, the black tank and headed to the restroom to change. A few minutes after that she came back into the bedroom, hair pinned up, barefoot and with nothing else to do. Brown eyes rested again on the slumped figure in the chair. She felt sorry for Dean because he looked so uncomfortable. Phade thought about moving him, even waking him up so he could lie down to rest properly but she couldn't make herself move to him.

_'Poor him… ha ha ha. He's been keeping watch over you, needlessly, I might add and you feel bad because he's slumped in the chair.'_

Phade's jaw clenched and her hands currently resting on her fore arms clamped down. 

_'Ooh, now you're angry.'_ It laughed. _'How do you think she feels being trapped in this world even in death?'_

Phade's head jerked up, brow furrowed. Hadn't the woman left? The demo- Mictlan was dead, they'd charred and staked him, so to speak, she should have moved on.

Why was she still bound to this world? 

_'Why, she asks why? Good grief child don't you know by now?'_

Phade began to shake her head 'No' she didn't know when a new image formed in her mind. She recognized the restroom in the school immediately, the bloody scene played out yet again making her stomach clench and there just out of sight stood the woman.

She was so still Phade could almost mistake her for a statue but a breeze from somewhere waved a strand of dark brown hair into her face. There was no mistaking her; this was the woman who'd help her in the cavern, _Xyne._

"Xyne…" Phade mumbled mesmerized by the vision.

Xyne turned her catlike eyes shimmering sliver gray in the fading light. The long straight nose seeming sharp in the shadows and high cheekbones slashed bright pink, the only evidence of her anger.

Phade blinked and once again the table and Dean's slumped form where the only things in the room.

**W**

Sam was tired and after the long _long_ talk with Dania's parents as to her sudden rescue he was ready for some sleep. He trudged up the Motel stairs to their second floor room and wished not for the first time they had a suite like at the Hyperion. Had it only been a week before when they'd been in LA? Sam wiped a hand over his tired face and pushed the door open letting it close behind him.

Dean snorted sitting up at the snapping of the lock and glanced about re-orienting himself. His eyes froze on the empty bed where Phade had been sleeping and stood up so fast he knocked the chair over. His head swiveled towards the door where Sam stood frowning at the empty room, well not counting Dean that is. The inevitable question made itself known with a scowl from Sam.

"Where's Phade?"

Dean hid the slightly panicked note in his voice with his usual sarcasm though the first thought was that somehow she'd been taken. Again. It was the same thought going through the younger Winchester's mind.

"Bathroom." Dean snapped moving to the closed door as he spoke, he didn't bother knocking just shoved the door open to find it empty. He stood for a moment thinking while over his shoulder Sam peeked in.

"It's empty." He stated unnecessarily turning a gimlet eye on his brother. He crossed his arms deliberately and in a soft voice said; "You fell asleep."

"What?" Dean scowled knowing he couldn't lie about it not when he'd been slumped in the chair drooling all over himself while God knew what took Phade right from under his sleeping eyes. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed moving towards the beds.

"Hey! I wasn't- I didn't-." Dean grabbed at his hair turning and kicking at the door frame. "God dammit!"

**W**

The school was empty and no one had noticed the break in from the day before or was it the day before that? Phade shook her head frowning as she slipped into the school yet again. She had no idea when this blurring of time had begun but she needed to get back on track. It made her nervous not knowing what day she was living in let alone what she did in one particular day.

She made her way silently down the halls and past the broken gate barely glancing at it before heading down the left hallway. The closer she got to the girls restroom the colder she felt. At the door her breath streamed in the air making little clouds in front of her face. Her hand reached tentatively for the door and before she could change her mind pushed it open. With closed eyes Phade stepped inside.

It was quiet, no sound of the scene that had played out before but still she hesitated barely cracking one eye open to peek at her surroundings. Again the yellowish tiles stood out glaringly under the fluorescent lights and finally both eyes were open and searching the restroom. She moved slowly, carefully pushing each stall door then finally faced the long mirror. It was old, the stains that marred it seemed imbedded behind the glass where the reflective material had begun to peel or chip.

Phade realized it was no longer cold, she blew out a breath but there was no cloud. Quickly dropping to her knees Phade reached for the small grate in the center of the tiled floor. Her fingers scratched at the sides unable to gain a purchase from where she could pull it up. She sat back, a frustrated sigh passing through her pursed lips then her fist slammed down on the grate. The tiles around the metal cracked and the grate bent inward. Phade hissed cradling her injured hand as she brushed off flakes of sharp tile.

"Fucking brilliant." She muttered glancing at her fist again then at the floor. Her head tilted in thought but shrugged anyway. She touched her fingers to the tiles exhaling slowly then pushed gently. Brown eyes shimmered silver gray as her fingers seemed to melt into the tiles but she dared not stop and think about it until she was done. Her fingers closed around her treasure and she pulled back resting on her knees.

Phade absently wiped at the beads of sweat on her forehead and began regulating her breathing quickly calming the irregular pants to steady even breaths. She got up, muscles protesting as she made her way slowly to the mirror eyes locked on her closed fist. There on the counter she opened her hand revealing the simple glimmering stone on its silver chain. 

_"Phade…"_ Xyne's voice echoed around her melodiously discordant. Phade raised brown eyes to the mirror and watched as the misty figured corporealized. _"I thank you."_

"Me?" Phade's soft smile elicited a matching one from the ghost. "You did all the work." It was partially true, Xyne had the most experience, knew how to use her gifts but even with years of training and experience she had still died and been captured by the demon. 

_"I needed you. What I did you could have done as well." _Xyne's face took on a serious expression as she spoke again. _"You are one of us. The life you will lead is a difficult one and many times you will wish you'd never chosen."_

Phade snorted derisively earning a brief smile from Xyne. Obviously those times had already appeared. 

_"There is a war and you are stronger now. You wield the flames as well as the stone that makes you valuable to the Od VaiLumin. Ish me vakai. Do not fear."_ Xyne smiled softly again seeming almost sad and for the first time Phade noticed the pale gray blue eyes and felt the cool touch as their hands met. The stone slid easily from Phade's palm into Xyne's.

"What about this war? Why- I mean how did it start?" Phade asked grasping the cold hand.

_"It began in the beginning and rages still. There are many fallen and more who fight… Death will come… at the temple… There they defend… our last stand…"_ the words faded the more she strained to hear the answer.

"Xyne…" the body changed becoming more smoke than flesh and then the blinding flash and cold burst of air shoved her into the counter. Phade held in her painful curse deciding instead to manage the pain by breathing it out. She stood clutching at the counter and feeling more tired than she could ever remember.

"Shit." Phade muttered. After all the trouble she'd gone through this weekend all she got for it was a new trick and snatches of information. It wasn't even good information! She still didn't know _who_ started this 'war' or _what_ she was and what the hell was she going to do once '_they_' decided she was ready to join the fight?

"The Od VaiLumin." That's what Xyne had called them.

Od VaiLumin. A

t least she had a name to start searching with but somehow Phade doubted it would yield much information, _useful_ information.

**W**

When the door opened Phade was unceremoniously yanked in. She bounced off Dean's chest and glared up into the flashing green eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled pulling her aside and slamming the door closed. Phade moved to the door only to be pulled up short by Dean's unyielding frame blocking her way.

"I left my ke-." Phade began only to be cut off by an angry Winchester. "What the hell where you thinking? What the hell happened to you?" Dean glared at her pink cheeks and pale complexion seeing the dark smudges under her eyes.

"I went to the school." Phade spoke softly too tired to argue with him or be mad about his brutish behavior. Instead she went over to the table and sat down while Dean retrieved her key from the door.

"What happened?" Sam sat across from her sliding a Styrofoam cup forward. "You weren't here when I came back. We thought something might have happened to you."

"Sorry." Phade mumbled taking a sip of the water. She set the cup down and glanced at Dean barely smiling as she thought of his slumped form. "I was going to wake you, you looked uncomfortable but-." Dean glanced at Sam who gave him a knowing look.

"I wasn't asleep!" Dean snapped. Phade snorted looking at Dean with a mischievous smile.

"Did you change your shirt? Hmm, no, the drools still there…" she teased.

"I told you-." Dean glared while surreptitiously checking his shirt. Phade chuckled softly slowly rising.

"It's ok. Nothing happened to me." Phade moved to the bed eyeing it longingly. _'Nothing bad anyway, not yet…'_

"Still, it wasn't the safest thing to do." Sam replied following her. Phade sat on the bed sighing contentedly as she kicked off her convers. "We don't know how many other followers they have."

"It's too late to go back and change things, Sammy and I'm ti-."

"What were you doing at the school, Phade?" Dean glared down at her arms crossed looking very dark in his navy blue t-shirt and black jacket. Phade looked admiringly at the cut and style really liking it and noticing it set off his sandy blond hair and darkened his eyes just a shade.

"Phade."

"Hmm, oh." Phade sat up focusing on their question. "I wasn't done. Xyne was still tied here an-."

"Sin?" Sam asked more than a little confused. He glanced at Dean and she knew they were both wondering if maybe she wasn't just a little off her rocker.

"Guys, would you shut up and listen?" Phade sighed then lay back curling into a corner of the bed. "The white woman, her name is Xyne, with an X not how you were thinking. She needed some… help moving on. I'm not sure but I think she's the one who died in that school restroom way back when." Phade snuggled into the pillow her eyes closing almost immediately. "I'm tired." She yawned sleepily and covered her mouth a bit embarrassed. The bed dipped slightly and she glanced at the blond now sitting at the foot of the bed. "Where's the girl?" she asked absently.

"I took her home. She's fine now." Sam answered. She nodded already half asleep much to Dean's disgust. 

_'How can she fall asleep that fast?'_ he wondered.

"I'm gifted that way." She murmured, unknowingly catching his thought.

Sam didn't hide the smile at Dean's scowling face.

**W**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

It was early morning the next day and after quick showers the Winchester's had a small breakfast. Phade finished getting ready in the bathroom taking her time with her hair and make up. Once again she was girthed in her work clothes. The rich plumb colored blouse naturally played on her skin tone and the silk practically caressed her skin. The black office capris wouldn't keep her warm in Monte Rio but she would be sitting in her car until she got back to LA and there was a heater…

Phade glanced down and turned her foot smiling at the cute shoes. Black leather with a peek toe and inch in a half heel.

"Cute and comfy." Then it was time to pack up her bathroom essentials and head out into the room.

After four days, well three, considering she was going home today-.

"Home."

Somehow it sounded comfortable and the more she thought about it the more she realized she did belong at the Hyperion. That was her home and right now she needed to get back there and help in whatever way she could.

**W**

Sam placed the empty ice chest in the mustang's back seat while Dean shuffled his feet avoiding her eyes. His hand fiddled with the cell phone in his jacket pocket, his mind shying away from the picture.

"Well…" Phade smiled huddling into her leather jacket as a cold wind picked up. She glanced at each brother wondering if she'd ever see them again and hoping they didn't get into really bad trouble anymore. She'd realized they hadn't needed her help on this one and that the Od VaiLumin obviously had it all planed out. Xyne had been here, waiting and maybe it had been her purpose all along but now the Fury was free…

_'Fury?'_

"So, back to LA?" Dean asked. Phade focused on him a slight frown on her face because she hadn't been paying attention.

"Where are you guys headed to now?" she asked instead.

"East." Sam answered easily. "Head in land, see what we find…"

"You should go to Sunnydale." Phade replied in hopes of giving them direction since they obviously had no clear destination. "It's a HellMouth like I said before. I'm sure Buffy wouldn't mind the help…" Phade went to the trunk of the Shelby and opening it reached in rummaging around until she found what she wanted. The two small boxes seemed to weigh her down but she'd had them made specifically for this purpose. She gathered the silver stakes in her empty hand and closed the trunk before heading back to the Winchester's.

"You're going to need these on the HellMouth." She smiled tossing each brother a stake. "Wood works but I find silver has a longer life. You don't have to keep filing the point…" she shrugged laughing off their ironic looks.

"Wow," Dean gripped the stake. "You sure know what to give a guy." Sam rolled his eyes sighing at his brother's tactlessness and _hoped_ this didn't start an argument.

"Well, I had thought about giving you a gag but that'd only make you worse once it came off…" Phade grinned and shrugging held out a box for Sam and the other for Dean. They glanced at her hands not sure they wanted whatever she had in there. Sam was the first to reach for the gift and picking up the little box removed the lid.

"Uh, thanks." He said though his face had a different expression. Dean leaned over and looked into the box frowning.

"It's a charm." Phade said clearly getting the reluctant vibe from the Winchester's. She sighed opening Dean's box and taking out the silver charm and held it in her palm. "For protection, kinda like mine which means it'll work the same way." she held it out for Dean to examine just as Sam was doing now.

"Another magic spell?" Dean muttered darkly flicking at the rune.

"It gives you fair warning before something bad's going to happen. I thought you'd want to know…" Phade eyed him thoughtfully and just as she was beginning to think he'd scoff at her idea he surprised her by taking the charm and slipping it on.

"Fair warning. I could use that." Dean replied as Phade watched the sun glint off the silver ring.

"Thank you." Sam said drawing her attention. Phade smiled barely able to see the chain as it rested on his neck.

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure how to set them." She waved in Dean's direction saying; "I didn't take him for the chain kind of guy so…"

"The ring, yeah." Dean glanced at it again once more drawn by the details, he wasn't about to tell her he liked it, appreciated the warning, yes but- no, he just couldn't admit to more. He stuffed his hands in his pockets just to avoid looking at it anymore and watched Sam's consternation. If anything his little brother probably would have done a watch instead of the chain but now he could tease him about wearing a 'necklace'.

"You could slip it on a key chain or… just as long as you keep it on you it should be fine." Phade gave him an apologetic look realizing she'd just given Dean ammunition for unmerciful teasing.

At his brothers look Sam took the hint and said his goodbye.

"Stay out of trouble." Phade said reaching up to hug him. He was so tall he had to bend down a little to accept it even in her heels.

"Tell Dean," he replied with a smirk at his brother. "He's the one who can't stay out of it." Then he went around the Impala and got in the passenger side.

Phade stood uncertainly for a moment rocking on her toes before slowly inching to her Shelby.

"You're gonna tease him aren't ya?" she asked glancing at him through her lashes. His answering smile was more than enough.

"Yes, yes I am." Dean grinned widely and tilted his head towards her. "I have you to thank for it."

"God." Phade rolled her eyes with a little laugh. "You're such a brat, Winchester." She gave him a sideways glance deciding it was safe enough to say what she was sure would bring him an unpleasant memory.

"Dean, thought I should apologize for the diner…"

His face immediately turned into a scowl earning a chuckle from her.

"I don't-." he began only to hear her laugh again.

"I know- I mean I don't _know_ know but-. You know what I mean." She waved a hand knowing this was the funny part for him, watching her blush and stumble along in embarrassment. For his part, Dean found the sight of her blushing and being embarrassed strange.

The woman was a hunter, a damn good one in a fight and she was blushing over something so normal… Something inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

"Well, I guess we'd better be going now." He watched her turn to the car door, reach for the handle and pull it open before he moved.

"Phade." His hand took her elbow and as she turned, the half smile questioning he touched his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen, the warmth of her lips and the sigh of surprised breath. It occurred to him she'd probably punch him for the audacity.

Dean stepped back his hands once again going in his pockets as Phade just watched him in silence.

"Cant say I had my tongue down your throat." He quipped and once again his signature smile came out.

Phade laughed softly, shaking her head at his usual smart ass remark.

"Nope, I can't." She replied and watched him walk to the Impala. She couldn't help one last dig and so she called out to him. Dean stopped at his door and waited, the smirk still in place.

"You still didn't get it right." she said and that made him frown.

"What?"

"Too much the first time," she said clearly meaning that kiss back in school over a decade ago.

"And just now," Her smiled widened showing the dimple in her cheek. "Not enough."

Phade waved her fingers sliding into the Shelby before he could offer some retort. The engine turned over purring to life and as she pulled out of the motels parking lot she blew him a kiss.

He could've sworn there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What?"

**W**

**_Sorry this one was short but I rather thought it was cute to end on this note._ _If you liked it leave a review and if you didn't well, leave one any way dammit!_**

**_ 723Hits! Nice..._**


End file.
